


Peggy Carter and the Failed Rescue Mission

by stalker_ace



Series: Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Hucow, Multi, Pre-Marvel Movie, Rape, S&M, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence, captured spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_ace/pseuds/stalker_ace
Summary: She was supposed to be the one to do the rescuing, not the one who is supposed to be rescued. She just prayed that if rescue does come, it would not be too late.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Johann Schmidt, Peggy Carter/Others
Series: Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**ONE**

  
A groan escaped from the lips of the young woman as she transitioned back to consciousness. The first thing that she felt was something at the back of her head, and it actually took her a few more moments to realize that what she was feeling was the sensation of pain, and as she realized that, she felt the need to massage the back of her head with the palm of her right hand. She was, however, unable to actually do that, because as she moved her hand toward the direction of the back of her head, something held her hand back, causing her eyes to widen for the first time since she had returned to the conscious world.

  
Her eyes opening changed nothing, however, because she was in a room that was enveloped in pitch black darkness. Indeed, for the first second or two after she had opened her eyes, Peggy Carter thought that her eyes were still closed. It took her that long to realize that even though her eyes were opened, the reason why there was no difference was because the room was so dark that opening her eyes made little difference. An ache at the back of her head caused the British agent to try to move her hand – this time, her left – toward the direction of where the pain was coming from, but as with her right hand, she was prevented from doing so because there was something that was holding her back.

  
It was only at that moment, that Peggy felt the cold steel that was wrapped around her wrists, and as her mind realized that she was cuffed, she also realized that her hands were not cuffed together, but were cuffed in such a way that her wrists were as far apart from each other as possible. In other words, her hands were raised above her head and pointing toward opposite sides.

  
Peggy could also feel something cold on her ankles, and with a start, she realized that she was also wearing cuffs on her ankles, and like her wrists, they were cuffed in such a way that they were spread as far apart as possible. It took the rather pretty agent just a few moments to realize that she was actually spread-eagled, and because she could feel something solid behind her – a wall – she realized that she was spread-eagled on a wall.

  
The fact of the darkness around her also confirmed to her that she was in some sort of dungeon, and as all of that information gathered at the forefront of her mind, a simple truth made itself known to Peggy, and that was the fact that she had failed in her mission. Another groan escaped from the lips of the young agent as she tried to remember the series of events that had led her to this place that she now found herself in, but for one reason or another, nothing was coming to the forefront of her mind.

  
Perhaps it was her way of forcing her mind to remember, but a few moments later, Peggy began to think about the mission that she had been sent into this castle – though she was not sure if this was the same castle – to perform. She was supposed to infiltrate and observe the experiments that were being done by a special detached unit of the SS. Her superiors are not certain what the SS was actually doing in the castle, but anything that involved the SS surely could not be that good.

  
They had received intelligence that one of the smartest men in Europe was there with them. That man is Doctor Abraham Eriskne and he is her mission. She was supposed to ascertain if he is a willing participant in whatever it was that the Nazis were doing in the castle, and if the answer was in the affirmative, then she was supposed to make sure that he could not provide his assistance – whatever that form of assistance may be – and the only way that Peggy could do that was to kill the man.

  
If, however, the answer was in the negative, then she was supposed to do whatever is necessary to get him out of the castle, and Peggy had already ascertained that the good doctor is just that, good. She learned that the reason why he was cooperating with the authorities in the castle was because they are holding his family, and though Peggy had already told him that she intends to extract him from the castle, he had refused to do so until they could be certain that his family would be safe.

  
As her thought turned toward the family of the doctor, another groan escaped from the lips of Peggy, even as she mentally reminded herself that she had always thought that the family of the doctor was already gone. She could not be certain, however, and that was the reason why they had not extracted the man just yet, instead, she was forced to wait as her superiors had confirmed that information.

  
Once more, the eyes of Peggy widened as she finally remembered that they had already confirmed that the family of the doctor had been killed, and they had been killed by his employers though they had – naturally – kept that information from him. She could remember giving him that information before she got him to finally agree to the extraction, but she was in the process of arranging for their passage out of the castle where they are being kept before her memory blackened.

  
Peggy grimaced – and the chains that were attached to the cuffs that she was wearing on her wrists and ankles made a sound – as she realized that she must have been hit from behind by one of the guards or by someone else, and she mentally cursed as she told herself that she should have made sure that she was not being followed.

  
As that curse made it to the forefront of her mind, however, the British agent told herself that all the cursing in the world is not going to change anything, and she knew that she might never get the chance to make sure that no one is following after her before she makes for arrangements to be picked up if she was not going to be able to get out of the situation that she had already found herself in.

  
Even if the dungeon that she was in was pitch-black, Peggy could imagine how she appeared at that moment. She could still feel her clothes – the maid outfit that she had been forced to wear as part of her cover as ‘Ava’ a maid in the castle – around her body, so that was something that she was going to count as a plus, but even if her body was still covered by the rather conservative uniform, the fact that she was spread-eagled was, she was sure, something that would have given a man who could have seen her at that moment some ideas.

  
That made her a bit more grateful about the darkness that she had found herself in, but then she shook her head as she told herself that she needed to get out of here and continue with her mission, only this time, she realized that it would be more difficult because her cover had already been compromised and the guards knew – surely – who she is.

  
A faint sound made Peggy turn her attention toward the direction where her sense of hearing told her the sound was coming from, and she had barely turned her attention toward that direction before she was forced to turn her attention away from it again. Her involuntary reaction was brought about by the fact that she did not have the time to adjust to the light that suddenly entered the room from the direction that she was looking at.

  
Even as she turned her attention away from that direction, however, the British agent told herself that that was the way out of this room that she had found herself in. That meant that she now knew where it was that she was supposed to go, and she was going to count that as a plus. The fact that light was now filtering into the room also meant that she could now see properly – or at least, she would be able to – so that was another thing that she was going to count as a plus.

  
Of course, her biggest problem remained, and her biggest problem would be the chains connected to the cuffs that were holding her in place. It took only a few moments before she realized that that was not even the biggest problem, because even before she could open her eyes, she heard a voice coming from the direction in front of her, and even if she could not see his face as he spoke, she knew exactly who was speaking.

  
“Fraulein, I would have to admit that I did not imagine that you will be the spy,” the voice said. Peggy did not allow her mind to place a name on the voice before she opened her eyes and turned her attention toward the direction where the voice came from. She was not the least bit surprised, of course, when she turned her attention toward that direction and found herself staring at the face of the man who is in charge of the SS unit that she was supposed to be investigating.

  
The lights of the room were also now turned on, so she could identify the man who had entered the room.

  
“Herr General,” she tried in her flawless German, “I do not understand what is going on.”

  
She hoped that that would be enough to convince him that he had taken the wrong person, but if she was being honest, Peggy would have to admit that she did not think that that would actually change anything.

  
A few moments later saw her cringe a bit as she felt the palm of his right hand on the side of her face. His touch was rather gentle and reminded her of the times when he would touch her hand after she had finished pouring wine for him, though this time, he was touching her face instead of her hand.

  
“It would be useless to deny your true affiliation now, Fraulein,” the General said. He withdrew his hand for a bit but then with a swift motion, he used that same hand to deliver a sharp slap on the face of Peggy, forcing her to turn her attention opposite the direction where the blow came from.

  
Even before Peggy could say anything, General Johann Schmidtt continued, “It is such a shame that you are an enemy,” he said, but then his face broke into a grin as he added, “but it is also such a good fortune that you are an enemy.”

  
He turned his attention away from her, and a few moments later saw him walking away from the restrained British agent with his back turned toward her. Peggy would readily admit to being confused as to what he was doing, but this time, she held her tongue and did not say anything, just watching him as he made his way to the other end of the dungeon, pass some wooden implements that Peggy had never seen before, though she imagined that these implements are designed to inflict pain and force people to admit to things that they may or may not have done.

  
“I am lucky that Castle Kauffman has such a large selection of toys that I could use,” the General said, and as he was speaking, Peggy turned her attention toward his direction. She turned her attention toward him just in time to watch him open a cabinet, and her eyes widened as she saw what was inside the cabinet. There were rows of whips and floggers resting inside the cabinet, and by the time that she realized that he intended to use those on her, he had already picked a rather mean-looking lash.

  
“One has to wonder,” the general said as he turned his attention back toward the direction of Peggy, and as he did so, she also turned her attention toward her. It was not actually that difficult for her to turn her attention toward him, after all, she did not want to focus her attention upon the row of whips that were on the cabinet, and were now in open display because the general had not even bothered to close the doors of the cabinet.

  
Peggy turned her attention toward the direction of the general just in time to watch him as he said, “One has to wonder just how tough your training in those secret camps of the allies are, and how much it would take for me to break you,” the grin on his face was positively lecherous, but that was not even what made Peggy flinch, rather, it was the sure knowledge that he was about to torture her, not because he wanted the information that she could give him, but because he wants to torture her.

  
She tried to recall the toughening up regimen that she went through when she was still training to be an agent, but she had not been fully able to recall it before a scream escaped from her mouth as she felt the first lash from the whip that the general was holding. The business end of the lash landed just an inch or two below her breast, and Peggy got the distinct impression that he had been aiming from her breasts. She did not get the chance to think much of it, however, because the next lash landed on her body within a second of the first, and as another scream escaped from the lips of Peggy, a part of her mind noted that, this time, the lash landed on her waist.

  
After a dozen lashes, the beautiful British agent had stopped trying to count the number of lashes that he was sending her. She realized that there was no point in counting them because he was not even counting them, and she was quite certain that if he were to be asked how many lashes he had already sent, he would not have been able to actually answer.

  
In between the lashes that the general would send her, he would pause, but even if she had expected him to ask some questions during those intervals, he actually just stared at her. It took Peggy a few moments to realize that the reason why he was just staring at her instead of asking her questions was because he was admiring his handiwork, in the form of the strips of cloth that he was tearing from the maid uniform that Peggy was wearing with every lash.

  
“Ah!” another scream erupted from the mouth of Peggy as she felt another lash land on her body. The lashes that he had been sending toward her body had avoided hitting either her breasts or the general area of her groin, but this newest one had been deliberately aimed toward the direction of her most intimate of parts.

  
No sensation of pleasure shot up from her most intimate of parts to the forefront of her mind, just pain, yet even as Peggy told that to herself, a corner of her mind began to wonder what it would be like to feel pleasure if her most intimate of parts would be hit with a whip. Naturally, she mentally chased away that thought, but the beautiful British agent had just barely found success in that endeavor before another scream escaped from her lips, and this time, the lash that made that scream landed on her breasts.

“Ah!” Peggy screamed again, and purely by chance, she turned her attention toward the direction of her breasts. The strips of cloth that the whip that the general was using had torn from her dress this time was so large that she could actually see the entirety of the left cup of the underwear that she was wearing, but of course, before she got the chance to comment on that – even mentally – another scream escaped from her lips as another lash landed on her body, and this time, the business end of the whip landed on her other breast.

As with the first one, the whip tore a large strip of cloth from the maid uniform that she was wearing, and with a start, Peggy realized that only that part of the top of the maid uniform that was placed in between her breasts that was keeping the rest of the uniform that she was wearing in place.

If that part of the dress that she was wearing were to be torn, then the rest of the uniform that she was wearing would be affected by gravity and would fall on the floor. The general, of course, recognized that, and he must also have lost his patience already because the next lash that he sent was aimed right at that position, and as it reaped another scream from the mouth of Peggy, the fabric of the clothes that she was wearing failed.

  
She could actually feel the bodice of the dress that she was wearing tear itself apart as gravity exerted its effect. Within a second or two, the only part of the maid uniform that actually clung onto her body was the top and the only parts of her body that it covered would be her shoulders and the top most part of her chest. Her breasts, however, were not yet exposed because she was still wearing her underwear there, but with a start, she realized that she had added the qualifier ‘yet’, though she did not deign to mentally rebuke herself as she realized that that it was actually more accurate for her to add that modifier than not.

  
“Beautiful,” the whisper that escaped from the lips of the general, Peggy was sure, was something that she was not supposed to hear, but since she had heard it anyway, she turned her attention toward his direction. He must have realized that she had heard him, because a few moments later, he gave her a smile – and there was nothing friendly about that smile – before he added, “I was planning on inviting you to share my bed in the future, Ava, but it would appear that I do not even have to invite you.”

  
He used the name that she had used when she had infiltrated the castle, and as she heard that name, Peggy realized that he had not actually confronted her about her real identity. That gave the British agent a hope – small as it may be – that she could still convince him that he had the wrong person.

  
“Herr General, please,” Peggy tried again in her unaccented German, but as she had suspected, he simply ignored her, and indeed, it was probably because he wanted to stop her from speaking in his native tongue that he sent another lash hurling toward her direction.

  
Another scream escaped from the lips of Peggy, and this time, the scream was louder than usual as the blow behind the lash that he had sent her was different than the ones that he had sent before. The force behind this lash stunned Peggy for a few moments, thus, it was only after a second or two that she realized where the lash had landed.

  
The lash had actually landed in between her breasts, right where the bridge of the bra that she was wearing connected the two cups of the underwear. The lash ruined the bridge, but the bra did not fall to the floor because it was still strapped against her shoulders, and though the cups of the bra did fall a bit toward the floor, they are still intact enough that the nipples capping her breasts were actually still covered by the same.

  
“Show me those glorious udders, whore,” she heard the demand from the direction of the general, and that was more than enough to force her to return to the present. Of course, as she returned to the present, she turned her attention toward the direction of the general, and she turned her attention toward his direction just in time to see him send another lash hurling toward her direction.

  
The scream actually escaped from the lips of Peggy even before the lash had landed on her body, but then again, the reason for that was because she could see the lash hurling toward the direction of her head. He somehow caused the lash to change direction midway toward her, however, and she felt it landed on her left shoulders, shedding not only the part of the shredded maid uniform that she was wearing, but even the strap of the bra.

  
Taking out that strap was the only thing that the general needed to do in order to defeat the forces that were keeping the bra that she was wearing in place, and soon enough, the underwear that Peggy was wearing fell toward the direction of the floor, revealing the nipples capping the tits of her breasts.

  
She turned her attention toward his direction with the intention of glaring at him, but she only had to see the expression on his face once on order to realize that, perhaps, turning her attention toward his direction was not the best decision that she had made, because when she turned her attention toward his direction, the first thing that she saw was the lecherous grin that he was giving her.

  
“Amazing,” the general said. She did not even have to ask him what he was referring to in order for her to know that he was referring to her breasts.

  
She was forced out of her reverie a few moments later as the general took a step toward her, and as by the time that she had returned to the present, the general had taken another step toward her. It was obvious that he intended to move to her front, and from there, it was also obvious what he intends to do – indeed, she could see the fingers of one of his hands flexing as he prepares to place those same hands over her breasts – and because she was so frightened of what was about to happen, Peggy slipped.

  
“Please,” she said a few moments later. That single word that escaped from her mouth gave the general the confirmation that he needed that she was indeed an allied spy, after all, she had said that single word in her native tongue.

  
Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, but if the general had felt any triumph at the fact that Peggy just destroyed her own cover, he showed no sign of it. Indeed, he continued to walk toward her direction, and a few moments later saw him standing in front of her. Somewhere along the way, he had discarded the whip that he had used to systematically tear her clothes to pieces, and because of that, he had both of his hands available.

  
A moan escaped from the lips of Peggy a few moments later as she felt his hands on the top of her breasts, and that moan intensified as she felt him squeezing her breasts in between the palm of his hands, “Glorious,” she heard the general speak, but after that single word had escaped from his mouth, he removed his hands from her breasts.

  
Even before she could let out a sigh of relief, however, she realized that that would be premature, and she was proven correct a few moments later as the general said, “Our Fuhrer holds the British people with a sense of admiration, but I do not,” he paused for effect before he added, “and though it is difficult for me to admit it when I am wrong, this is one time when I am glad to be proven wrong as I can certainly see the reason why he admire your people.”

  
She watched as he turned his attention back toward her breasts, and before she knew it, her hands were once more mashing her mounds, “When this war is over, we will round up women like you and house you in breeding farms where you will provide us with willing cunts to breed and milk for our tables,” he removed his hands from her breasts after he had said that, and because he turned his back toward her, Peggy finally allowed herself a few moments to believe that her ordeal was over.

  
Despite everything that she had already gone through, she was not yet broken, and with a little bit of luck, she could still escape from the predicament that she had found herself in. She made a mental note to be the one to kill the general, of course, but before she could begin imagining how she would do it, she realized that she her belief that her ordeal was now over was rather premature, because the general once more turned his attention toward her.

  
“Did you think that we are done?” he asked her, and Peggy noted that he was now asking her in English rather than German. She only had enough time to make a mental note of that before she was once more forced to return her attention toward the direction of the general, and this time, the reason was because he suddenly produced a syringe.

  
The way that he was holding the syringe told Peggy that he wanted her to pay attention upon the same, and she was forced to wonder exactly what was inside the container of the syringe.

  
‘ _Truth serum_?’ she asked herself.

  
A few moments later provided her with the answer, but the answer was actually something that she, if she was being honest, would rather have not heard from the man.

  
“Do you know what this is?” he asked her, and it was a rhetorical question as he did not even give her a chance to answer the question that he had asked before he answered his own question, “The latest from our experimental divisions, and it is supposed to fool your body into thinking that you are pregnant,” he quickly made his way back toward her direction, and before Peggy could even think of resisting, she felt him forcing the needle of the syringe into her breasts even as he added, “Soon, you would be producing milk for your betters to enjoy.”

  
He withdrew the needle from where he had jammed it a few moments later, and once more, he placed his hand on her face, and again, he did so in such a gentle manner, much like how he would touch her hand back when her cover had not yet been broken, “I will make you my personal cow, agent, wouldn’t you want that?” he asked.

  
She heard the amused laugh that escaped from his lips a few moments later before he added, “Of course not, animals do not get a choice.”

  
He walked away from her, though this time, he kept his attention toward her, and he stopped only when a good five feet or so separated him from her. Even before Peggy could say anything, however, the general added, “I’ll be back in a few hours,” she caught the smile that appeared on his face as he added, “When I fuck you for the first time, cow, I want you breasts to be lactating,” and after he said that, he turned his back toward her, walking back toward the direction of the door.

  
The general had not even bothered to turn off the lights in the dungeon room this time, though he did close the door, and within moments, Peggy found herself alone once more. She allowed a sigh of relief to escape from her lips as she began to think of a way to get out of the predicament that she was in, but she had barely started to plan before she felt her breasts getting heavy.

  
With a start, she realized that the general was speaking the truth, and whatever it was that he had injected her with, it was having the effect that he had described as she could feel her breasts getting heavier as they fill with her milk.

  
***

  
Peggy would be the first to admit that she did not want to feel what she was feeling at that moment, but even if that was the case, there was no way that she could deny the sense of relief that she felt as she watched the general enter the dungeon room that she was in. The beautiful British agent had already lost track of the time that had passed since he had left her there, but it was not because she wanted to lose track of the time, rather, it was because most of her attention had to be diverted to the very thing that made her feel that sense of relief when she saw the general return to the dungeon.

  
That would be the feeling coming from the direction of her breasts, and how heavy they were at the moment.

  
“Ah,” the voice of the general – and he was speaking in English – tore the British agent out of her reverie and it made her focus her attention toward his direction, “I see that someone had missed me.”

  
As she had no reliable way of making sure that she would not say anything that would make him decide to punish her even more, Peggy only allowed a small whimper to escape from her lips, and she could see that when the general heard that whimper, an amused expression came across his face.

  
“You really did miss me,” the general said as he paused. She watched him as he regarded her for a few moments – and she could tell that his eyes were directed toward her breasts which were fuller than usual because they are filled with milk that her body had produced – before he shook his head and turned his back toward her.

  
The pretty agent actually allowed a whimper of fear to escape from her lips at that moment because she thought that the general had decided to leave her again. Peggy realized that, in hindsight, she should have realized that there was no way that the general was going to leave her, and instead, the reason why he turned his attention away from her was so that he could look toward the direction of the still open cabinet containing all the whips and floggers, and this time, he took a single-tailed flogger.

  
“I always wondered what it would be like to whip the milk-filled tits of a cow,” the general said and with surprising speed, he was soon in front of Peggy. She knew that he was going to use that flogger that he was holding on her breasts, but even if that was the case, she barely had the time to prepare herself before he sent the flogger hurling toward the direction of her milk-filled mounds, and the mental preparation that Peggy had placed herself through was not enough.

  
“Ah!” the scream that escaped from the lips of the British agent echoed around the room, but despite the pain that she was feeling at that moment, Peggy knew that there was no way that the sound that she had made had escaped from the dungeon room, after all, the dungeon room was most likely designed to absorb her screams and reflect it back to her, just as it had for the unfortunate occupants of this room many decades ago.

  
Another scream escaped from the lips of Peggy a few moments later, and this scream – as well as the pain that shot up and down her spine as she felt the blow – forced her out of her reverie and back to the present. The second blow that the general had delivered was directed not toward her milk-filled breasts, but toward the direction of her crotch.

  
The panties that she was wearing had covered her most intimate of parts up until that moment, but the flogger that the general was using appear to be made of the same material as his whip was made of, and it easily shredded the cloth of the panties that Peggy was wearing. The ruined cloth of the underwear that had been the last line of defense for her most intimate of parts being seen fell to the floor under the restrained agent, but she could not even muster the strength necessary to allow a small whimper of protest to escape from her lips.

  
“Time to fuck my cow,” the general said a few moments later, but even if those were the words to escape from his lips, he actually did not open the zipper of the pants that he was wearing, rather, he placed both of his hands on her milk-filled breasts, and another moan escaped from the lips of Peggy as she felt him squeeze her breasts in between the palm of his hands.

  
A few moments later, she watched as he brought his lips closer toward one of her nipples, and before she knew it, she could feel his lips around the said nipple even as she felt him sucking on the same. This was followed a few moments later by the sensation of her milk spilling through her nipples and into his waiting mouth.

  
He kept sucking on her nipples for a good five seconds or so, and she actually felt a sense of relief at that because it was one way of removing the milk that was gathering in her breasts. That meant that the tension and pressure that she was feeling from her mounds would, at least, be lessened, and that was also probably the reason why she felt a sense of disappointment a few moments later when she felt him place some distance between the two of them.

  
“That was quite sweet, fraulein,” she heard the general speak, but even if Peggy had wanted to say something in response, she was precluded from doing so as the general forced a scream – of pain and surprise – to escape from her lips as he delivered a backhanded blow toward both of her milk-filled breasts with both of his hands.

  
“I will have milking machines delivered and installed here by tonight,” the general promised, “I look forward to seeing you with these mounds attached to suckers and drinking your milk every morning with my coffee,” he paused for a bit, and Peggy watched as his hands finally went to the zipper of the pants that he was wearing, “but for now, it’s time to introduce you to the cock of your new owner.”

  
He did not say anything as he took his manhood out of the confines of the pants that he was wearing, but to be fair, Peggy also did not say anything. In her case though, it was more because she found herself staring at his cock, and her eyes widened at not only the length, but also the size of the same. She shook her head involuntarily as she thought to herself that there was no way that that cock could fit inside of her, but at the same time that she did, a voice at the back of her mind told her that it really does not matter if she wants it or not, he was going to give it to her.

  
“It is beautiful, is it not?” the general asked, but it was obviously a rhetorical question because the general quickly added, “You shall be serving it for the rest of your life.”

  
Peggy did not say anything, and she soon asked herself if that was the right course of action, because the fact that she had not said anything meant that the general was able to continue, “I will have the barber remove your hair around your cunt, as I prefer you clean-shaven.”

  
A surprised yelp escaped from the lips of Peggy a few moments later as she felt the general grab one of her breasts – and this was the one that he had not grabbed earlier – with just one hand. She did not even need to ask herself where the other hand was as she knew that it was wrapped around the girth of his manhood.

  
That surprised yelp that escaped from the lips of Peggy was complimented a few moments later by a groan of pain as she felt the general roughly knead the breast that he was holding, and he was kneading it so roughly that she knew that some drops of her milk was escaping from her milk-filled mounds through the nipples capping them. It would appear, however, that that was what the general wanted, because a few moments later, he used his tongue to lick the droplets of milk that were escaping from her nipples.

  
Peggy found her voice at that moment, though even the brunette agent was not sure if it was her conscious mind who was speaking when the single word escaped from her mouth, “please,” she said.

  
He did not even deign to respond to the plea that had escaped from her lips, instead, he responded by placing the tip of his cock in between the lips of her womanhood. This caused Peggy to panic, and as she found the strength to try to escape from the restraints that had been placed on her wrists and ankles, the sound of chains rattling echoed around the room.

  
The chains were attached to the cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and those chains were also what were keeping her in her spread-eagled position against the wall behind her. In other words, it was only those chains that were keeping her in this vulnerable position, and if she were to defeat the chains, then she would be able to escape.

  
She heard the general laughing in amusement a few moments later, and Peggy did not even need to turn her attention toward him – or to ask him – in order for her to know the reason why he was so amused. He was finding her desperate attempts to escape amusing.

  
That was proven a few moments later when she heard the general suddenly speak, “I hope you would be as amusing as this even when you have accepted your proper place, cow.”

  
Those words were the only warning that he had deigned to give her, because a few moments later, she felt him remove his hand from her breast. That would have been something that would have caused a sigh of relief to escape from the lips of Peggy, but then she felt him place both of his hands on her shoulders.

  
“No,” she tried to shake her head, and she would have continued to beg him, if not for the fact that the next pleas that were supposed to escape from her lips were cut off a few moments later by the shrill scream that escaped from her lips as she felt the general use his hands on her shoulders to push her downward, down onto his waiting cock, and as that happened, Peggy felt the lips of her womanhood part in order to allow the invader entry into her most intimate of parts.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was supposed to be the one to do the rescuing, not the one who is supposed to be rescued. She just prayed that if rescue does come, it would not be too late.

**TWO**

She was frantically shaking her head even if the voice behind her head – and it was a voice that she was very familiar with considering that it was her own voice – was telling her that no matter how much she tried to shake her head, nothing was going to change. She could feel the breathing of the man in front of her, just as she had no problem smelling the musk that came from his body, but if she was being honest, at that moment, the biggest reason why she was frantically shaking her head the way that she was doing it was because she could feel the bulbous tip of his manhood against the slit that was in between the folds of her womanhood.

Peggy could also feel the hands of the German general in front of her on her shoulders, and he was using that as his leverage to force her down, the direction that would allow the tip of his cock more leverage with which to force its way into her most intimate of parts, and as that thought entered the forefront of her mind, a whimper escaped from the lips of the British agent even as she told herself that she did not want what was about to happen to her.

Of course, no female agent would want to be raped by her captors, but for Peggy, there was more at stake, considering that this would actually be her first time to have a cock inside her most intimate of parts. She had been engaged before – and indeed, it was her wedding day when she decided that she wanted to help in the war effort and become an agent after the death of her brother – but she had never had anyone enter her most intimate of parts before. She had been saving herself for her would-be husband – and she had to fend hum off quite a number of times before – but if she had known that she would lose it in a situation like this, then she probably would not have been as adamant on remaining a virgin until after her wedding.

Peggy was forced to return to the present a few moments later, and the catalyst that made her return to the present was in the form of the hand of the general in front of her. She could not be sure which hand it was – because she was not paying attention anymore – but she felt it remove itself from her right shoulder. Before she could let out a sigh of relief, however, she realized that the reason why he removed his hand from her shoulder was not because he intended to give her some sort of reprieve, rather, it was because he needed to use that hand somewhere else.

Where that somewhere else was made known to Peggy a few moments later – indeed, less than two seconds after he removed that same hand from her shoulders – as she soon felt that same hand cupping her right breast, and he squeezed her tit in between the palm of his hand so much that Peggy could not help but let out a pained moan a few moments later.

She realized that some of the milk that now filled her larger-than-usual breasts escaped through the nipple capping her right breast, and the reason why she knew that was not only because she could feel something on the tip of her nipple, but because a few moments later, the general used his lips to form a vacuum seal around that same nipple, and that was followed a second later by him sucking on the nipple, and causing more of her milk to come out of her milk filled breasts.

The humiliation was reflected on the face of the British agent as she felt the suction effect brought about by the lips wrapped around her nipple. A moan actually escaped from her lips a few moments later as she felt the tongue of the general licking the tip of her nipple while his lips were still wrapped around the same, but that was the last action that he took before he placed some distance between his lips and her abused tits.

“Where were we?” he asked her at the same time that he returned his gaze toward her, and because he was again looking at her, Peggy had front-row seats on the lecherous look that was on the face of the general.

Despite the fact that that expression on his face was the only thing that she needed to see in order to know that she could not expect any mercy or reprieve from him, Peggy could not help but shake her head. Tears began to spill out of her eyes at that moment, and she parted her lips to actually say something in the order of ‘please’ or ‘have mercy’ – she had not yet made up her mind in that regard – but before those words could come out of her mouth, she felt the general place one of his fingers over her lips.

“I would prefer to hear your screams of pain and pleasure rather than your useless pleas for mercy,” he said, and the smile that was on his face widened even more as he suddenly added, “cow.”

The eyes of Peggy widened at that moment, but again, before she could truly react – and it was not as if she could react physically, considering that she was in a spread-eagled position against a wall, and she was kept there through the use of chains that were connected to cuffs wrapped around her wrists and ankles – a surprised scream escaped from her lips.

It took her a second to realize that the scream that escaped from her lips this time was the result of the general slapping her breast – the same breast that he had been playing with – with his hand. The scream was more of a surprised scream than one that advertised pain, however, because the way that the general had slapped her mound was almost casual.

That was not even the greatest concern of Peggy, however, and she was reminded of what was supposed to be her greatest concern a few moments later as she once more felt the tip of his cock against the slit in between the lips of her womanhood. It was only at that moment that Peggy realized that he had withdrawn it so that he could do what he had done, but now that it had returned to that place, she felt a sense of regret as she told herself that she should have noticed that, and that she should have done something about it.

“I’m going to turn you into my personal cow, fraulien,” she heard the general whisper those words straight into her ears, and before Peggy could react, he returned both of his hands on her shoulders, and he used that as his leverage in order to force his cock up her cunt, pushing it pass the lips of her womanhood and into her most intimate of parts.

For a moment or two, Peggy felt nothing, but then the lightning bolts of pain that originated from the direction of her womanhood shot up her spine and to the forefront of her brain. It overwhelmed her mind, and Peggy could have sworn that she passed out for a moment or two – and that would have been a mercy. The next thing that Peggy knew, she was screaming, and indeed, it was actually that very same scream that escaped from her lips that brought the beautiful agent back to the present.

The sensation of having something large and hard inside her most intimate of parts was not something that Peggy had felt before, and the sensation of being filled to the brim with the meat of a man, she decided, was not something that she wanted. Unfortunately for her, whether or not she wanted to have that cock inside her most intimate of parts, it was not going to go away anytime soon.

It was obvious that the general was actually looking at the direction of her groin – and here, Peggy told herself to not even imagine the image that was surely being seen by the general, of how the two of them were now connected with his cock forced deep into her most intimate of parts – because a few moments later, he suddenly said, “Blood,” before he shook his head and added, “If I had known that you were a virgin, I would have had the dogs take you first.”

Even as the sound of his amused laughter echoed in the ears of the beautiful agent, Peggy found herself staring at him. She did not need to ask him if the words that have escaped from his mouth were serious, because the laughter that was coming out of his mouth was all that she needed to hear in order to know that he was indeed serious with what he had said.

At the same time, Peggy found herself wondering how cruel that would be, and while there was a part of her that tried its hardest to believe that there is no way that even this particular general could be that cruel, the amused laughter of the man that still continued to echo in her ears told her otherwise.

She was forced out of her reverie a few moments later as she felt the hard rod that had been placed inside of her most intimate of parts moving. She instantly realized that he was pulling it out of her, but before she could even begin to think that he was already done with her, another grunt of pain – and no small amount of pleasure – escaped from the lips of Peggy as she felt him push his shaft back into her hitherto-virgin cunt.

“Ah,” Peggy moaned, only for that moan to be followed a few moments later by another one as she felt the general quickly pull the shaft of his manhood out of her tight cunt so that he could slam it back inside of her a few moments later.

Over and over, the general pulled the shaft of his cock out of her cunt – and he made sure that the tip of it always remained inside of her most intimate of parts – before slamming it back inside of her, and with every thrust into her, he reaped a moan from the lips of the helpless agent. Peggy tried to tell herself to endure what she was going through, but at the same time that she did that, she could not help but feel a figurative flame burning in between her loins with every thrust.

She could also feel the cock that was moving in and out of her hardening with every thrust into her, just as she could feel the walls of her vaginal canal widening in order to accommodate the invader, though somehow, despite that, it was still not wide enough to accommodate the invading cock because she could feel his hard shaft rubbing against the walls of her vaginal canal every time he would push into her.

Peggy heard the general say something – and she figured that it must be a curse of some sort – a few moments later, and that brought her out of her reverie. She suddenly realized that the cock inside of her had been twitching for the past few moments, and though she is a virgin – or at least, she was – she knew the implication of the cock inside of her twitching.

“Please,” the beautiful agent said a few moments later, “please.”

Peggy could not even tell him what she was begging for, but he must have realized what she wanted to say, because a few moments later, she felt him remove his cock from her cunt. The helpless agent could not even let out a sigh of relief, because just a millisecond after the general had removed his cock from her cunt, his warm seed erupted from the tip of the same, and he made sure that his cock was pointed toward the direction of her body when it happened.

Soon, she could feel his warm cum against her skin. Peggy allowed her head to slump forward as she realized that she was defeated, and because she had turned her attention away from the man who had robbed her of her virginity, she did not realize that he was walking away from her until a few moments later.

By the time that she had realized that the general was no longer in front of her, however, the man was already in front of the cabinet from where he had taken the whip that he had earlier used on her. A look of horror crossed the pretty features of her face as she realized that he was probably going to go for another whip so that he can flog her while he waited to recover, so she actually let out a sigh of relief a few moments later when she saw that he turned his attention not toward the collection of the whips, but toward something else.

There was a part of her mind that told her that even if the general had not procured another whip to use on her, whatever it was that he had procured from the cabinet, it was still something that she would not enjoy. Still, the British agent would readily admit that she actually had no idea what the general was holding when he returned his full attention toward her, and she was still wondering what those tiny glass bottles were for even as he walked back toward her.

“I bet you are wondering what these are,” she heard the general say a few moments later. At the same time that he spoke, Peggy found herself with no choice but to turn her gaze toward him, though she only had to see the expression on his face once in order for her to find herself wishing that she did not turn her attention toward him.

The reason why she regretted focusing her gaze upon him was because when she saw the expression on his face, it inspired such fear in her that she did not even need to ask him anything before she realized that whatever it was that he had planned for her, it was not something that she would enjoy. Then again, everything that had been done to her since she found herself in here were things that she did not enjoy.

At the same time that that thought entered the forefront of her mind, the beautiful agent felt pain coming straight from her abused cunt, and as she was forced to focus most of her attention toward that direction in an attempt to manage the pain, she had no choice but to ignore the general who was approaching her. She only returned her attention toward him a few moments later, and by the time that she did, he was already just three steps away from where she was restrained.

“Cows produce milk,” the general said. Whatever response it was that should have escaped from the lips of Peggy was cut off by a moan that escaped from her lips, a moan that involuntarily escaped from the mouth of Peggy, as it was her reaction to the general once more cupping one of her breasts from behind.

“Ah,” the moan was followed by another as the general began to knead that breast that he was holding with one of his hands. He did not stop playing with the tits that he was cupping until about five seconds later, and even then, before he actually returned his gaze toward her, he gave the nipple capping that breast with a flick of her tongue that caused a bolt of pleasure to shoot up from the nipple to the forefront of her brain.

“When we take over your island,” the general suddenly said, and at the same time that those words came out of his mouth, he brought himself back up to his full height so that at the same time that the last word escaped from his mouth, Peggy found herself staring straight into his eyes. The steely-eyed look that he was giving her at that moment was the only thing that she needed to see in order to know that he was being serious, just as she knew that he was serious with the next words to come out of his mouth, “You would only be the first of a new generation of human cows.”

He did not need to explain to her what he meant by that, after all, it was obvious.

Peggy closed her eyes and despite her best attempts, she could not help but imagine other women being rounded up and restrained much the same way that she was restrained at that moment, with milk spilling out of their breasts through the nipples capping them. She was spared from having to continue to think about that, however, by the general, because he forced her to come out of her reverie a few moments later.

Another moan escaped from the lips of Peggy as she felt the general playing with one of her nipples. By the time that she was able to turn her gaze toward that direction, he had already switched to using the pad of his thumb and index finger in order to make her nipples erect, though he really did not have to do a lot in order to force those nubs to stand up.

As soon as the nipple was fully erect, he pinched it in between those same fingers that he had been using to coax it to become erect, and a scream escaped from the lips of Peggy – though it was not that loud – in reaction. The scream, however, was more in surprise than pain, though in the end, it really did not matter, as it was obvious that the reason why the general had done what he had done was because he wanted to hear the scream.

“Right now, your milk is a precious commodity,” the general said, and for the first time since he had taken the tiny bottles, Peggy realized what they were for. Then again, the reason why she finally figured out what they were for was because the general was soon fitting them on her body, specifically, he was making sure that the narrow edge of the tiny bottles would be able to catch droplets of her milk spilling out of her tits.

“You get to fill these tiny bottles, cow,” the general said, and as soon as he finished saying that, he had finished attaching one of the bottles to her right tit. Of course, it was not only her right nipple that was going to get the treatment, and Peggy was able to confirm that a few moments later as the general began with the nipple capping her left breast as well.

It did not take long before that nipple was also fully erect, and as with her right nipple, a bottle was soon attached to the same, catching whatever droplet of milk would spill out of her tits for the future consumption of the general.

***

She could hear laughter coming from the other side of the curtain in front of her, and she knew that there are a lot of people there. As she had infiltrated this castle as a maid, she had the time to actually look around the castle, and she knew that, at the other side of that curtain, would be the main dining hall of the castle. The sounds coming from the other side was all that she needed to hear in order to know that some sort of gathering was happening at the dining room, and that caused her to hesitate for the briefest moment.

It was not actually her first time attending a gathering in the castle, so one may think that she would have had no problem going through the curtain, but the parties that she had attended in this castle before was with her as a maid, not with her as a prisoner. In any case, the parties that she had attended before had her at least wearing her maid uniform, at that moment, Peggy was wearing nothing but the bottles on her tits – which had since been replaced – and a black collar around her neck through which a leash was attached.

Of course, that she was going to have to cross the curtain and join the gathering was something that was already decided. She did not have a choice in the matter, and as if to further remind her of that fact, a few moments later, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her that made her turn her gaze toward that direction.

“I’m sorry I am late,” the voice of the general was more than enough to remind Peggy of what he had done to her – and at the same time that she heard his voice, she felt the soreness of her most intimate of parts, a reminder of the fact that, just this morning, he had taken her virginity – but she held whatever insult it was that was already at the tip of her tongue, well aware that if she were to insult the general at that moment, then what she had already gone through in his hands would seem like the caress of a lover.

Unfortunately, it would appear that he disapproved of the fact that she was standing on her feet, and she saw the frown that appeared on his face a few moments later. If there was one thing that she could take as a positive, however, it was the fact that the frown that was on the face of the general was directed not toward her, but toward the guard that he had ordered to take Peggy out of the dungeon.

“Why is my cow on her feet?” the general asked. He shook his head and did not even bother to wait for an explanation from the guard before he returned his gaze toward the direction of Peggy, and she saw the hard expression on his face that was followed a few moments later by his order, “On your hands and knees, cow.”

There was a part of Peggy that would have refused the order, but that part of her was effectively silenced by the greater portion of her mind who was still thinking about the things that he had already done to her. As she dropped on her hands and knees, a moan of pain escaped from her lips as she was unable to control the rate with which she went down on all fours, and that meant that her knees hit the stone floors under her faster than she would have wanted.

The general, however, did not even show any signs that he realized that, and a few moments later, he took the other end of the leash that was attached to the collar wrapped around the neck of Peggy, using that for its intended purpose, which was to guide Peggy toward the direction of the curtain.

He paused as he was about to cross the curtain, however, and she watched as he turned his gaze toward her. The smile on the face of the general was cruel – not lecherous – and she realized that she really would not like what she was going to see at the other end of this curtain. That she would not like what she was about to experience, however, was already something that she was sure of.

“It is a bit late, but this is a celebration of our contributions to the Battle of France,” the general suddenly said. That cruel smile that was on his face widened even more, and as a result of that, the cruelty that was reflected upon the same became more pronounced, “We are having a bit of fun with our spoils.”

That last word gave Peggy a clue as to what she would see, so she would have to admit that she was not really that surprised when, a few moments after she was forced to cross the curtain – crawling on her hands and knees after the man who was holding the leash attached to the collar that was wrapped around her neck – the first thing that she noticed was that she was hardly the only woman there who was naked.

Everywhere she looked, she could see women either being directly violated by men wearing uniforms that were a reflection of the uniform that the general was wearing, or otherwise engaged in some other activity that was obviously designed to force them to systematically degrade and humiliate themselves for the viewing pleasure of the men in the hall, and that was very much obvious considering that there are audiences who are watching what the women were doing.

Indeed, Peggy had expected that a lot of attention would turn toward her the moment that she entered the hall because she was practically naked and being led on her hands and knees, but though some of the men turned their attention toward her after she had entered the hall, almost all of them returned their gaze to whatever it was that they are watching before she entered the hall.

“Most of these whores are French,” the general suddenly said, and as he spoke, Peggy turned her gaze toward him. By the time that she did so, however, she could see that he had turned his gaze toward the direction of the head table, and Peggy was forced to follow suit a few moments later.

She only had to turn her gaze there once in order to realize that it was not actually the table per se that the general was looking at, rather, it was the ‘decoration’ at the back of the head table. She recognized the seal at first glance, of course, even if it was not actually the official state seal of the Nazi government. With a start, Peggy realized that she would actually feel a lot less afraid if it was the swastika that she was looking at.

The seal that was at the back of the head table was larger than a normal person, and it had to be, considering that the death skull was far larger than the tentacles that were under it. The skull also looked as if it was the real thing, but then if it was the real thing, then it certainly could not have been human even if it looked human. Her curiosity as to where the skull came from was placed on one corner of her mind, however, as she turned her attention toward the six tentacles that were placed under the same, though in the case of this seal, those tentacles were actually made of women who were placed in such a way that their bodies were contorted to resemble the tentacles of the seal of Hydra.

Peggy turned her attention toward the women and her eyes widened as she realized the reason why the general had her focus her gaze upon them. She was also quick to realize why the general had mentioned the nationality of the other women inside the room, and the reason for that was because the six women who were forced to contort their bodies so that they could become part of the seal had different nationalities.

She actually recognized one of the women as a British nurse who had gone missing at the height of the Battle of France. She had been declared missing in action, but apparently, Hydra had picked her up and she was now their prisoner.

“French, British, Russian,” the general suddenly said, pointing toward three of the six women who had been made part of the seal, “That one over there is Danish, then we also have a Norwegian, and finally, an American.”

“No German?” Peggy suddenly asked. Not even she was sure where that question came from, but she was well aware that she had asked the question in an insolent tone, and as a result, she expected the general to punish her there and then, but to her great surprise, the general merely smiled at her.

“Oh, we have a few,” he suddenly said, causing the eyes of Peggy to widen as she did not actually think that that would be the answer that he would give her. She held whatever it was that she wanted to say; however, as she realized that she would just land in hot water if she were to actually say it.

“Johann,” the voice tore Peggy out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen into, and she turned her attention toward the direction where the voice came from. By the time that she had turned her gaze toward that direction, she could see that the man who had spoken had already approached the general, and she watched as the two of them shook hands, though she turned her gaze away a few moments later when she realized that this other man still had his cock out of his pants, and from the way that drool clung onto the shaft of the same, it was obvious that it had just been in the mouth of someone.

Exactly who that someone is would not be something that Peggy would be able to figure out, because there are actually three women who were following after him, though they did not exactly have a choice, considering that – like Peggy – they are also collared, and their collars were connected to a leash that was attached to the pocket watch of the man that they are forced to follow after.

“This is such a wonderful fathering you have here, my boy,” the man said.

“Thank you, Field Marshal,” General Schmidtt said as he shook hands with the other man. Even from where she was, however, Peggy could tell that the general did not actually want to shake hands with the Field Marshall, but it seemed as if he is being forced to. Fortunately, he was able to take control of the conversation a few moments later as he inclined his head toward the trio of women who are forced to crawl after the Field Marhsall, “You are enjoying them, I hope.”

The Field Marshall broke into amused laughter a few moments later, “Yes, I am,” he said, “Three campaigns in this war, and these whores are my spoils.”

By the time that Peggy had turned her gaze toward them, she could also see that they had turned their attention toward her. No conversation – not even a silent one – passed between them, though it was not for the lack of trying on the part of Peggy.

A few moments later, Peggy was forced to turn her gaze away from the three women following after the Field Marshall. The reason for that was because of a loud scream, and as she turned her attention toward the direction where the scream came from, she used her peripheral vision to confirm that she was not the only one who had turned her gaze toward the direction where the scream came from.

Indeed, even the general and the field marshal turned their attention toward the direction where the scream came from, though she imagined that instead of the horrified expression that was on the face of Peggy – and the other women, she was sure – the two men would have delighted expressions on their faces.

That would be because the scream that forced them to turn their gazes toward that direction came from the mouth of a young woman who was being stripped by a trio of soldiers while other men watched what was happening with amused expressions on their faces. A few of the men who were watching even had women kneeling in front of them, and even from where she was watching, Peggy could see those women bobbing her heads up and down the shaft of the cock of the men that they are forced to kneel in front of.

“The Gestapo had just captured that women,” the general suddenly said, “She is apparently a British agent, coordinating resistance movements in Belgium.”

‘ _In other words,’_ Peggy thought, ‘ _someone like me.’_

Those thoughts made her keep her gaze toward the other woman, and even though a part of her was telling her to turn her gaze away from what was happening, she could not as she realized that she would soon take the place of the other British agent.

One by one, the clothes that she was wearing was torn off of her body, and it was only when she was completely naked that she was forced by the soldiers to get on her hands and knees. It did not take long before two of the three men placed themselves in front and to the back of her, and Peggy actually flinched as she watched the two men force their cocks into her cunt and mouth before they began to push and pull in complete synchronization.

Peggy was finally able to turn her gaze from what the other agent was going through a few moments later, but it was not because of a conscious action on her part, rather, the reason why she was able to turn her gaze away from what was happening was because she felt the general pull hard on the leash that was attached to her collar, and that was more than enough to force her out of the reverie that she had fallen into.

Of course, just because she was no longer watching what was happening to the other agent did not mean that she was able to let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s a pretty cow you have there, Johann,” the voice of the field marshal entered the ears of Peggy, but rather than exit through the other side, it remained there, and the reason for that was because she knew that the field marshal was talking about her, and indeed, when she subtly turned her gaze toward the visage of the man, she could see that he was staring at her with a lecherous expression on his face.

That expression was the only thing that she needed to see in order to know that he was now imagining what it would like to bury his cock – which was fully exposed – into one of her holes.

“You think so?” she heard the general ask, and that was followed a few moments later by him pulling on the leash that was attached to the collar that she was wearing. That action was more than enough to force Peggy to turn her gaze back toward the direction of the general, and when she finally fixed her gaze upon him, she could see the smirk on his face.

That smirk caused a sinking feeling to develop in the gut of Peggy, but before she could fully explore the reason for that feeling, she was forced to return to the present as the general suddenly said, “Why don’t you let the field marshal experience your mouth, cow?”

Although it was phased as a suggestion, it was obvious that it was a command, and though there was a part of Peggy that did not want to do as she was ordered, she realized that she had no choice, and as if to further convince her that that was actually the case, after that command had escaped from the lips of the general, she watched him as he subtly inclined his head toward the direction of where the other British agent was being fucked by two men at the same time.

The silent promise that that would happen to her if she were not to do as she was ordered was the only thing that Peggy needed to see in order to further remind her that she did not have a choice. Still, a whimper managed to escape from her lips as she forced herself to crawl toward the direction of the field marshal, and as she was doing that, she glanced toward his face just in time to see the amused – and expectant – smirk on his face.

Peggy knew – in theory – what she was supposed to do, but this was going to be the first time that she was going to take a cock in her mouth, and that was the thought that was at the forefront of her mind as she forced herself to kneel in front of the field marshal.

A moan escaped from the lips of the man a few moments later as she wrapped the fingers of her right hand around the girth of his cock, and she run her hand up and down the shaft of his cock twice before she forced herself to move her head closer and closer toward the direction of the tip of his manhood, ignoring the smell that assaulted her nose a few moments later, a smell that she was quite sure was coming from the cock of this man.

Peggy parted her lips a few moments later, and she used her hand that was already wrapped around the shaft of his cock in order to point the tip of his manhood toward her mouth. Before she could even realize what she was doing, the tip of his cock was already inside her warm and wet orifice, and she forced herself to close her lips gently around his manhood, forming an almost vacuum seal around the girth of the same with her lips.

The British agent fought the urge to gag even as she used her tongue to tease the part of his cock that was already inside her mouth, and when she heard the moan that escaped from his lips a few moments later, she actually smiled as she realized that she was doing what she was supposed to do.

A few moments later saw her move forward, taking more of his length into her warm and wet orifice, and she was rewarded for that with another moan that escaped from his lips.

It would appear, however, that the field marshal did not have the patience to leave everything in her hands – and if she was being honest, she would have to admit that she would have taken her time, because she was hoping that he would grow tired of her and just leave her there, instead of hosing the insides of her mouth with his seed – because a few moments later, she felt him place both of his hands on either side of her head, and he was soon using that as his leverage to force her to slid her lips forward and back his cock with speed.

“Gagh...gagh....gagh...,” the sounds that escaped from the lips of Peggy were not meant to form any words, but it still caused a smirk to form on the face of the field marshal, and soon enough, Peggy realized why that is the case, because every time he would bury his cock in her mouth, she could feel his manhood growing harder and harder. She realized that it would not take long before he would be hosing the insides of her mouth with his seed.

“Fuck,” the curse that escaped from the mouth of the field marshal caused the eyes of Peggy to widen as she realized that that was the only warning that she was going to receive. As soon as she realized what that warning was about, she tried to remove the cock that was already in her mouth, but he held his grip on her head tightly, and no matter what Peggy did, he would not let go.

She realized that he intended to release inside her mouth, and she turned her gaze toward the direction of the general with the intention to beg him not to allow that. Of course, because the field marshal still had his hand on the top of her head, Peggy was not actually able to turn her gaze toward the direction of the general.

A few moments later, her best attempts to beg for mercy turned out to be for naught, as she suddenly felt the cock that was buried in her mouth twitching uncomfortably, and that was followed a few moments later by a hiss of pure pleasure and satisfaction that escaped from the lips of the field marshal.

As for Peggy, that hiss of pleasure and satisfaction also marked the exact moment when the cock that was inside her mouth erupted with his warm seed, quickly filling whatever space remained inside her mouth, and because he produced too much of his cum, she was soon forced to swallow, constricting her throat around the girth of his manhood as she did so, and causing even more moans of pleasure to escape from the mouth of the field marshal.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

She tried her best to ignore the taste that clung onto the tip of her tongue, but if she was being honest, the beautiful British agent would have to admit that that was a task easier said than done because the taste of cum that had been deposited directly into her warm and wet orifice was so overpowering that even as she told herself not to think about it, a part of her mind was forced to think about the taste that remained inside her mouth.

Perhaps one of the reasons why Peggy was still thinking about the fresh cum that the field marshal had placed in her mouth was because he had not even bothered to remove his cock from her warm and wet orifice, and indeed, she could feel that some of his seed were still spilling out of the tip of his now half-erect manhood while it remained inside her mouth. She could also feel his balls as it gently touched her chin, a silent reminder of the fact that he had buried his cock hilt deep into her warm and wet oral orifice.

She could feel both of his hands on either side of her head, and though he was not exerting as much force through those hands to keep her in the position that she was in – with her full lips wrapped around the girth of his manhood, forming an almost vacuum seal around the same – she knew for a fact that if she were to try to pull away from him, he would use those same hands on the top of her head to force her to remain in the position that she was in at that moment.

One of the reasons why Peggy had not even bothered to place distance between his mouth and his cock was the realization that if she were to try, then the general – and here, she tried to glance toward his direction – would take offense in that and would use it as an excuse to punish her.

‘ _Not that he needed an excuse,’_ she thought to herself a few moments later.

The beautiful British agent was forced to return to the present a few moments later as she felt the cock that was buried inside her move, but because it was already buried hilt-deep inside her mouth – and she could feel the tip of the same at the back of her throat for a few more moments – the only direction that it could move was outward. Indeed, it would appear that the field marshal have had his fill with her mouth, and that conclusion proved more and more the case a few moments later when she felt the shaft of the cock in her mouth move out of her warm and wet orifice.

Peggy knew better than to let out any expression – intentional or otherwise – that would have given her captors the impression that she was relieved, because she knew that if she were to do that, then they would find an excuse to make her feel worse than what she was already feeling at that moment.

With the field marshal having removed his manhood from her mouth, the beautiful British agent was able to turn her gaze away from him, but rather than turn it toward the man whom she was supposed to be investigating, she instead turned it toward the direction of the rest of the hall that she had found herself in.

A part of her instantly regretted her decision, but that part of her was silenced by the larger part of her mind who reminded her that the reason why she turned her attention toward the celebrations was so that she could burn the images that she was seeing in her mind. She told herself there and then that, when she finally escapes from this castle, she would report everything that she was seeing at that moment to her superiors, and they would find a way to punish everyone here for what they are doing.

Even as that thought entered the forefront of her mind, however, Peggy could not help but feel a afraid, and the fear that she was feeling at that moment was more than enough to, at least, keep the anger that she was feeling at what she was seeing in check.

It was not that hard to understand why she felt fear, after all, everywhere she looked, she could see young women being abused by the men in the room. The laughter and the amusement coming from the men as they went about their business of systematically humiliating and degrading the women inside the room for their entertainment caused Peggy to shudder as she realized that because she was inside the room, then it stands to reason that she would soon be joining the other women, and she would soon be forced to humiliate and degrade herself for the amusement of these men.

Whatever thoughts were going on through the mind of the pretty British agent at that moment were placed on hold as she felt the general return his hands – he had removed them as he pulled his manhood out of her mouth – on the top of his head, and soon enough, he used that as his leverage to force her to turn her attention toward his visage, with the first thing that she saw as she was forced to turn her gaze toward that direction being the lecherous smile that was on his face.

If she had expected him to say something as their eyes met, then Peggy was wrong, because rather than part his lips to allow words to come out of his mouth, the field marshal merely inclined his head toward her direction. It caused no small amount of confusion on the part of Peggy because she was not sure what the reason for the field marshal doing that was, though she hardly had the chance to actually wonder what it meant because a few moments later, she felt the collar that was around her neck tightening as General Schmidtt pulled her away from his superior using the leash that was attached to the collar that was wrapped around her neck.

Even as the mutual distance between herself and the field marshal increased, however, it would appear that the field marshal had something else to say, and a few moments later, Peggy was forced to return her gaze toward his direction as she heard him speak, “A few more hours of sucking cock and she would be an expert,” though she was not sure if the message was intended for her or for the general.

She was not even sure if the message was intended for either of them because even before the field marshal had finished speaking, he had already turned his attention away from her, focusing it back toward one of the young women that had accompanied him, much to the consternation of the said young women, if the expression on her face were to be of any indication.

Protests came from her hands and knees a few moments later as she was forced to crawl after the general. He was leading her with the use of the leash that was attached to the collar wrapped around her neck, and as Peggy was forced to focus most of her attention upon the protesting feeling coming from her hands and knees, she was unable to actually make out where they were heading until a few moments before they reached their destination, and if she was being honest, she would have to admit that the only reason why she turned her attention toward that direction was because the general made her.

He did not actually order her to turn her gaze toward the three soldiers who were seated on the table, and indeed, when Peggy turned her attention toward their direction, she realized that none of them were looking at her. Of course, that may be explained by the fact that the three of them were looking at a pretty red-head as she grind her most intimate of parts against a pole that was placed vertically on the center of the table where the three of them were seated, and while tears flowed from the eyes of the red-head, Peggy could see that her spunk was also flowing from that slit in between the lips of her womanhood.

“Gentlemen,” the general said a few moments later, and it was only after the general had spoken that the three of them deigned to turn their gazes away from the young woman who was systematically humiliating and degrading herself for their pleasure. Naturally, Peggy also turned her gaze away from the young woman on the table, but rather than turn her attention toward the general, she instead decided to study the features on the faces of these three men.

The fact that she had her gaze focused on them allowed her to see the smiles on their faces a few moments later, and that smile that came across their face was their reaction to the words that escaped from the lips of the general a few moments later, “I have a new ‘recruit’ for you.”

In response to the words that have escaped from the lips of the general, the three men turned their gazes – almost as one – toward Peggy. She flinched when she saw them looking at her with those expressions on their faces, but she hardly had the time to wonder what the meaning behind the words that the general had uttered meant before a surprised scream – and in this setting, even that scream was ignored as she hardly the only one who was screaming – escaped from her lips.

The scream that escaped from the lips of Peggy was her reaction to one of the men suddenly pulling on the other end of the leash – the general having handed the same – that was attached to the collar that she was wearing, and the man who had taken the leash had pulled her so hard that she over the stone floor that her hands and knees were resting on.

“English?” one of the men – not the one who was holding the leash – asked, and when the general nodded in reply, Peggy saw the smile on the face of the man widen even more. As there was nothing friendly about that smile, the pretty British agent realized that the fact that she is English is actually something that would make things harder for her.

“Please,” the pleading word escaped from the lips of Peggy before she realized that she was speaking, and she was probably the one who was the most surprised by the fact that she had spoken, and that was the word that have escaped from her mouth because the three men – and the general – looked as if they were expecting those words in the first place.

Indeed, in reaction to the words that Peggy had uttered, the smile on the faces of the three men widened even more, though at that moment, the pretty agent did not get to see the reaction on the face of General Schmidtt as he was already walking away from them.

Peggy turned her gaze toward the direction of the general with no small amount of confusion and surprise obviously reflected on her pretty face. She was not sure if she should be glad at the fact that he was walking away from her, after all, all of the abuses that she had suffered since she had arrived here had been at his hands, but as she felt one of the three soldiers gently place his hand on one of the cheeks of her ass, Peggy realized that she should actually be afraid because these three are going to be more brutal than the general himself.

“Ah!” the scream that escaped from the lips of Peggy a few moments later was her reaction to the man who was touching the cheek of her ass suddenly squeezing the flesh of the cheeks of her ass in between the palm of his hands. He evidently liked the sound that Peggy made when he squeezed the cheeks of her ass because he not only refused to remove his hand from that cheek, he also used his other hand to squeeze the other side.

When he stopped squeezing the cheeks of her ass a few moments later, Peggy realized that it was not because he wanted to give her a break, rather, it was because there was no way that she could get on her feet with his hands on her bottom. The command came from the man who was holding the leash attached to the collar around her neck, and he had given the command in such a way that before Peggy had even realized what she was doing, she was already on her feet.

“Seems that you could be made to obey, English cow,” the man said in broken English that suggested to Peggy that he was not used to the language. Of course, she did not get to follow up with that line of thought as a few moments later, that same man forced her to return to return to the present and consider her current predicament by suddenly cupping both of her breasts from the front with his hands.

“These would provide a good meal to a lot of people,” he said even as he made a point of comparing her breasts with his hands. She could see the smile on his face before he added, “Maybe we could have you take a few tours in the milking facility soon.”

The other two men who are with him laughed in reaction to the words of their companion, but since they were the only ones who laughed, Peggy realized that the others in the hall were not even looking at her. Of course, she never got the chance to confirm that visually, because a few moments later, the man who was in front of her grabbed her chin, and with his strong grip, he made sure that she cannot turn her face.

At the same time, the man in front of her began to take steps backward, and as he still had his hand on her chin, Peggy found herself with no choice but to try to follow after him, though that was difficult because one of the three men suddenly placed himself behind her, and he was soon holding her hips, using that as his leverage to hold her in the position that she was in.

It took Peggy a few moments to realize that the two men were working together to make her bend over because the man who was holding her chin was also slowly lowering his hand.

Soon, Peggy was bent over thin air, but then the last of the three men produced a bar stool which he then placed under Peggy. She was quite sure that he had deliberately placed the stool at a spot that was just a few inches away from the valley formed between her breasts, which meant that her breasts were dangling under her.

“Ever had two cocks inside you at the same time?” the man in front of her asked, yet at the same time that he asked that question, he opened the zipper of the pants that he was wearing, retrieving his cock from the confines of the same and displaying it in front of Peggy, causing her eyes to widen even as he slowly but deliberately moved the tip of his cock toward the slit in between her lips.

Peggy was determined not to part her lips, and her determination intensified a few moments later as she felt the bulbous tip of the cock make contact with her lips. Strangely, the man in front of her did not seem to be offended by the fact that she refused to part her lips so that his cock could enter her warm and wet orifice.

The confusion that she felt in regards to that lasted for less than half a minute, however, as she suddenly felt the bulbous tip of another cock make contact with her body, but this time, she could feel the cock behind her, touching the slit in between the lips of her womanhood. The reason why her confusion as to why the man in front of her had not yet forced his cock into her mouth faded was because the moment that she felt the other cock touching her body, she already realized what they intended to do to her.

Peggy would have screamed as the man behind her thrust his hips forward, forcing the tip of his cock pass the lips of her womanhood and into her most intimate of parts, and indeed, she actually did scream as she felt the lips of her cunt parting in order to accommodate the invader. The sound that should have escaped from her lips in reaction to that happening, however, was muffled, because at the same time that she unconsciously opened her lips, the man in front of her forced his cock forward, burying his own manhood in the warm and wet oral orifice of the pretty agent.

For a few moments, she cannot even register the fact that the man in front of her had forced his cock into her mouth because all of her senses were focused on the direction of her cunt. The way that the man behind her had forced his manhood into her most intimate of parts was with so much force that the pain that resulted as the walls of her cunt were forced to part nearly overwhelmed the pretty British agent.

She could feel the very warmth coming from the cock that was buried inside of her even as it rubbed against the walls of her womanhood, and there was nothing remotely pleasurable – only pain – that accompanied his act of forcing his cock into her cunt.

The taste of another cock in her mouth assaulted the forefront of the brain of Peggy, a few moments after the pain that she could feel from her most intimate of parts also assaulted her mind. For the first time in her life, Peggy was forced to take two cocks in her body at the same time, and she was quick to realize that it was a feeling that she did not want. Of course, the fact that she disliked what she was feeling at that moment was of no concern to the two men who had placed themselves to the front and to the back of the pretty agent.

Both men held their position for a good five seconds, and she realized that they were relishing the position that they had found themselves in. She could not, however, turn her gaze toward the face of the man in front of her, not because of some physical impossibility – because while she could not move her head with the prick buried in her mouth, she could still turn her gaze upward – but because she cannot imagine what her reaction would be when she sees the expression on his face.

Even at that moment, Peggy was certain that the man would have a lust-addled expression on his face, and that was something that she did not want to see.

In any case, she soon could not even do that as she felt the man behind her moving, but she knew that he was not moving to put his cock out of the tight confines of her most intimate of parts.

She was proven correct in that, because the man behind her only removed the shaft of his cock. He made sure that the bulbous tip of his manhood remained inside of her, and a few moments later, with that tip still inside of her most intimate of parts, he thrust his hips forward once more, casing the rest of his cock to force itself back into her most intimate of parts, and even as Peggy felt the skin covering the shaft of his cock rub painfully against the walls of her womanhood, the man in front of her removed his own shaft out of her mouth, though like the man behind her, the one in front of her made sure that the tip of his cock remained inside of her warm and wet oral orifice.

Peggy realized what the two men were doing even before they had actually started it, but even if that was the case, she was still unable to prepare herself for the feeling of two cocks moving in and out of her mouth and cunt in complete synchronization, because as the cock buried in her mouth moved back into her warm and wet oral orifice, the one in her cunt moved out, only for the man behind her to slam his manhood back into her most intimate of parts at the same time that the cock in front of her moved out of her mouth.

“Glugh...glugh...glugh...,” sounds escaped from the mouth of Peggy as whatever it was that she wanted to say was muffled by the motion of the cock moving in and out of her mouth.

She had lost count of the number of times that the two men had moved in and out of her, but then again, that was perhaps because she did not even want to count. The now familiar feeling of a figurative flame burning in between her loins also distracted Peggy and with growing horror, she realized that even if she did not want what was being done to her at that moment, she could not help but feel aroused at what was happening to her, after all, that figurative flame burning in between her loins was a dead giveaway in that regard.

She was soon reminded that she was handed over to three men, because the third man in this particular group reminded her of his presence.

Peggy did not actually see him crawl into a position that placed his him under her, she only realized that he was under her when she felt the tip of his tongue touching the nipple that capped one of her breasts, and that was followed within a few moments by the sensation of his lips wrapping itself around that same nipple.

She could feel the sucking motion coming from the direction of her tit at the same time that she felt a hand squeezing her other breast, and he was squeezing it so hard that it left little to the imagination as to what the man wanted to do. Peggy, however, could not mark her protest with a scream – or even a moan – as she could not push sounds out of her mouth given that there was a cock buried there.

When she felt the cock that was inside her cunt twitch about a minute – though she could not be sure – after she felt the lips closing in around her nipple – and at the same time, the man under her turned his attention toward her other nipple, using his lips to form a vacuum seal around that nipple even as he began to suck on the same – she actually felt a sense of relief. The relief that she felt was because she realized that the man behind her was about to cum, and while that was humiliating enough, it at least meant that he would soon pull his cock out of her most intimate of parts.

It was the man who was in front of Peggy, however, who came first. She could not be sure how she missed the twitching movement of his cock as he continued to saw it in and out of her oral orifice, but a few moments later, he pulled not only his shaft but also the bulbous tip of his cock out of her mouth, causing an expression of surprise to appear on the face of Peggy.

The beautiful British agent was still wearing that surprised expression on her pretty face when the first specks of white cum – fresh from the tip of the cock of the man who had just used her mouth – landed on her visage. As she felt the warm seed make contact with her skin, a part of her mind tried to make her school her features, but that part of her mind was ignored even as Peggy heard the man behind her let out a howl of pure triumph.

Unlike the man who was in front of her, the one who was behind her did not pull out, and soon enough, she could feel his warm seed filling whatever space remained inside her cunt. He pulled out of her a second or two after his seed started to erupt from the tip of his manhood, and because he had not actually finished spilling his seed when he pulled out of her, his cum was still sprouting out of the tip of his cock when he pulled out.

Peggy, of course, did not see that, but she was aware that some of the seed that had been placed in her cunt had now begun to spill from her abused womanhood.

Even if the two men had already finished with her, however, it did not mean that the ordeal was over, because the man who was under her was still paying attention to her breasts, sucking on them violently at the same time that he was using his hand to squeeze the other.

The fact that her mouth was now free of any obstruction, however, meant that Peggy could finally speak as well as move her head, so the first thing that she did when she realized that she could now do that was to turn her attention toward the direction of the man who had just finished hosing her visage with his seed, and the first word that escaped from the lips of Peggy was one that she was sure was what they were expecting, “Please,” she said.

She saw the smile on their face that was their reaction to the plea, and that smile convinced her that the only thing that her pleading words had accomplished was to make these men want to abuse her even more. Indeed, she felt the man behind her once more place his hands on the cheeks of her ass, and even as horror crossed the features of her pretty face, she felt him part those cheeks in order to expose her asshole.

Before she could even stop herself, Peggy was already shaking her head, “Please, please, not there, please,” she said as she was convinced that the man behind her intended to take her asshole, and her impression was reinforced a few moments later as she felt the man touch the rim of her asshole with the tip of his cock. In reaction to that, Peggy shook her head even more violently even as she repeated her pleas for mercy, though even she was quite certain that her pleas would be ignored.

The man behind her kept the bulbous tip of his cock touching the rim off her asshole for a good five seconds. It would appear, however, that he had no intention of burying his cock in her anal canal because after that five seconds, he removed his cock from that position. Even before Peggy could let out any outward sign of relief, however, the man under her disabused her of the notion that the reason why the man behind her did not force his cock in her asshole was because he did not want to feel the tight anal canal of Peggy all over the shaft of his cock.

“It seems that you have never had anything in there before,” the man said even as he squeezed both of her breasts at the same time, causing a moan of pain to escape from the lips of the pretty agent, “As that is the case, the general gets to be your first in that hole.”

The way that he had said that allowed a small sense of hope to well up in her being as she realized that there was a chance that the ordeal was now over, but then that small sense of hope was ruthlessly crushed a few moments later as the same man then resumed squeezing her mounds in between the palm of his hands, “In the meantime, there are other things that you could do for us,” and after those words had escaped from his lips, Peggy felt him grab her chin with one of his hands so that he could force her to turn her gaze toward the direction of the table.

Sometime while she was being spit-roasted, someone had placed an empty glass bottle on the surface of the table, and it was that bottle that Peggy found herself staring at. She would readily admit that she had no idea what the bottle was for, but before she could ask – and she was not going to ask anyway – the man explained, “You will have to fill that bottle, otherwise, you would be punished.”

The next words that would have escaped from the lips of Peggy would have been a question to ask what kind of punishment she could look forward to, but before the words could even come out of her mouth, the man again forced her to turn her gaze, this time, opposite the direction of their table and toward the direction of the rest of the hall. She had been forced to turn her attention toward the direction of two young women who were on their hands and knees on top of one of the table, oriented in such a way that the cheeks of their ass were pointed toward each other.

Her eyes widened when she saw that the two young women on top of the table were actually physically connected to each other, and the connection was made possible through the use of a plastic object that had been inserted into their cunts. It took Peggy but a few moments to realize that it was a double-ended dildo.

“That’s the punishment for pairs who do not do as they are told, but that is rather mild,” the man said. Even though she could not turn her attention toward his direction, she could tell that he was smiling as he added, “Soon, you would see what kind of punishment would be given to those who do not do what they are told when they have no partner,” there was a brief pause before Peggy felt the hand on her chin once more force her to turn her gaze, and this time, she found herself staring at a dog, “That would be your punishment if you do not do as you are told.”

She would readily admit that she found herself confused as she stared at the dog, but then for one reason or another, the dog suddenly turned its attention toward her. It must have realized that she was being forced to look at it, because a few moments later, it started barking, and at the same time, it moved from the position that it was in so that it could show to her its penis.

The eyes of Peggy widened as she suddenly realized the unspoken implication of what the dog was doing, but even if she had not realized it, the man who was holding her chin was evidently more than happy to explain to her what the consequences of her refusal to do as she was ordered would be, “We would strap you on top of a table and watch as the dogs fuck you,” he paused once more before adding, “usually, we make bets too, on how many dogs you can take before you pass out.”

Even though she did not want to, Peggy soon found herself imagining what it would be like to have that dog bury its penis into her cunt, and she realized that as painful as being raped by men had been, being taken by an animal would be more painful, as the animal would only be interested in trying to propagate its species.

An angry look crossed the pretty face of Peggy, but it was an expression that was wasted as no one was looking at her. Of course, even if there was someone who was looking at her at that moment, she was quick to realize that that angry expression that she was wearing would have just amused them.

“What...” Peggy began to speak a few moments later, “What do I have to do?”

In response to the question that she forced herself to ask, the man who was holding her chin once more used his hold on her as his leverage to force her to turn her gaze, and again, he made her turn her attention toward the direction of the glass bottle that had been placed on top of the table.

As her gaze turned toward the bottle, Peggy realized that whatever it is that she is supposed to do, it is something that would involve the glass bottle, but before she could begin to imagine what that something would be – and she was actually rather grateful that she did not have to imagine it – the man who was holding her chin spoke.

“You would have to fill that bottle,” he said. He finally removed his hand from her chin, and as soon as she could turn her head again, Peggy turned her gaze toward the man. By the time that she had turned her gaze upon him, he had already crawled out from under her and was bringing himself back up to his full height.

Even if he was in the middle of that maneuver, however, he kept his own gaze toward the direction of Peggy, and she actually flinched when she saw that he was staring at her with a lecherous smile on his face. That smile that was wearing told her that she would not like the next set of instructions that he would give her, but then again, that was something that Peggy had already expected.

“You get to fill that bottle with your spunk, cow,” the man said.

The eyes of Peggy widened as she turned her attention toward the direction of the bottle, and as she imagined the ways with which how she could fill it with her love fluid, the man added, “You need to masturbate with it so that when you cum, your spunk spills into the bottle.”

If it was possible, her eyes widened even more, and she actually found some strength with which to seriously consider telling the man that she would not do it. She parted her lips to actually say as much, but at the same time that her lips parted, the same dog that she was told would fuck her in punishment barked, and it was loud enough that Peggy could not help but turn her gaze toward the animal, only to find that the animal was staring at her.

A whimper escaped from the lips of Peggy there and then, and she visibly swallowed even as she turned her gaze toward the direction of the bottle. She could already imagine the shame and the humiliation that she would be feeling as that cold glass touch the lips of her most intimate of parts, but at the same time, she realized that while she does not have a choice in the matter, the other option that she had was something that she would rather not go through.

She inhaled a few moments later, and if she was being honest, she would have to admit that that was her attempt to consolidate her strength as well as her attempt to delay. Whatever delay she could come up with though, she would have to admit that it would not be enough, and soon, she was climbing up the table where the bottle was waiting for her, mentally preparing herself for the experience of having that bottle enter her most intimate of parts.

The pretty agent took a seat on the surface of the table, and using her peripheral vision – because she kept most of her gaze toward the direction of the bottle – she confirmed that the three men that she was handed over to was still staring at her. She spread her legs a few moments later, but if she was expecting them to gasp in appreciation of her most intimate of parts, then she would be disappointed as they showed no outward sign of such appreciation even as they continued to stare at her.

“Ah,” the moan that escaped from the lips of Peggy marked the exact moment in time when the rim of the bottle finally touched the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, and another moan – louder this time – escaped from the lips of the pretty agent as she felt the cold bottle enter her most intimate of parts.

Perhaps it was because the bottle was cold, but it was not as painful as she imagined it would be when the bottle finally entered her vaginal canal. The fact that she had just been taken in that hole meant that that hole was rather slick and that assisted in pushing the narrow stem of the bottle into her canal, but it was also because the glass was cold that pleasure soon shot up from the direction of her most intimate of parts and toward the direction of the forefront of her mind.

“Ah...ah...ah...,” sounds were soon escaping from the lips of the pretty agent as she moved the bottle in and out of her cunt, and with every thrust into her most intimate of parts, Peggy could feel the figurative flames in between her loins increase in intensity. Indeed, a few moments later, a rather loud scream – “AH!” – escaped from the lips of Peggy, and that marked the moment that she finally lost control of herself.

She felt her warm spunk flood her vaginal canal, and she would have been content there and then, but then she was reminded that she would have to fill the bottle by the words of one of her immediate captors.

“Remember, cow,” the man said, “you have to fill it.”

She was not sure why, but a few moments later, she placed the soles of her feet on the surface of the table, and she used that as her leverage to maneuver into a squatting position even as she made sure that the bottle that was inserted into her most intimate of parts would not slide out of her.

The position that Peggy was soon in meant that the spunk that she had produced would be affected by gravity more and it would spill directly into the bottle, filling it up and allowing her to do as she was ordered to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Marvel Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**FOUR**

She told herself that she was prepared, and that no matter what she would see when she crossed the threshold in front of her, she would not stare. In preparing herself for whatever horrors she may encounter once she crossed that threshold, the beautiful British agent was helped by the fact that she could hear the moans coming from across the open door in front of her and the man who was holding her leash, so she actually has a good idea of what was going on inside the room.

The moans coming from within were low but frequent, and it was obviously coming from more than just one woman, which led her to believe that there are a lot of them in there. Once more, Peggy mentally prepared herself for what she was about to see, and her attempts to prepare herself was manifested with her breathing in a few moments later, consolidating her strength for the horrors that she was about to see even as she mentally prayed that the man who was holding the leash attached to the collar around her neck did not see her do what she had just done.

That collar around her neck was not the only thing that Peggy was wearing, but the rest of the ‘clothes’ that she was wearing at that moment provided her with not even the smallest amount of comfort – indeed, it actually provided the exact opposite – because the rest of the ‘clothes’ that she was wearing at that moment consisted of the dry remnants of the abuse that she had suffered in the hands of some of the soldiers who are still in the hallway.

She could feel the dried specks of cum around her most intimate of parts, just as she could feel them on the side of her face and upon other parts of her body. It was not only the dried cum of men that clung onto her body, because she could also feel her own dried spunk, though in the case of her love juice, Peggy could feel them in the valley between her breasts. The love juice that Peggy had produced – and collected into the transparent bottle that she had been forced to masturbate with – had been poured there in a show that was effectively the final performance that she was forced to give while she was in the hallway.

Shortly after that show, a leash was clipped on the front of the collar wrapped around her neck, and the man who was holding the leash had forced her to get on her hands and knees before he led her out of the hall. Even though she was leaving behind the hallway where there are a hundred men who are taking delight as helpless young women systematically humiliate and degrade themselves for their viewing pleasure, Peggy could not find it in herself to be relieved.

Perhaps the reason for that lies in the fact that she knew that she was being half-led, half-dragged toward another part of the castle where her ordeals would continue.

A loud scream from the direction of the door that she was supposed to go through with the man who was holding her leash tore Peggy out of the reverie, and if she was being honest, she would have to admit that she was rather thankful that that was the case, because she realized that if she had stayed within that reverie, then she would not be able to help but think of the other things that she had gone through while she was still in the hallway.

Indeed, even at that moment, her thoughts were already turning back to the things that the men in the hallway had done to her, but she mentally shook her head even as she told herself to focus. There was a part of her mind that was thinking that the reason why she was being led into this room that they are now heading in was so that her captors could do other things to her before interrogating her, but that part of her mind was ignored by the greater part of her mind who was now busily trying to remember the route that they had used to get to here.

It was not because Peggy wanted to return to the hall – on the contrary, she wanted to do the opposite – but by remembering the path, then she could reasonably avoid the hall when the time comes for her to escape, because despite everything that had been done to her by her captors, the beautiful British agent still intends to escape and she still intends to accomplish the mission that she was given.

She knew better than to believe that it would be easier to accomplish her mission now, of course – and it was probably the opposite, if she was being honest – but she was still determined to accomplish it, then return to allied lines and tell them everything that she had seen here before she would strongly recommend that they send another raiding team to this castle so that they could rescue all of those who are being held here before blowing it up.

Peggy felt the collar that was wrapped around her neck tighten a bit, but then she realized that it was not really the collar that was tightening, rather, it was just one part of the collar, and she already knew that that meant that the man who was holding her leash was now pulling on the leash attached to the same. It brought Peggy out of another reverie, and as she registered the sensation of pain and complaint coming from her palms and knees – as she had been forced to crawl on her hands and knees from the hallway to this place, and she had been on her hands and knees for close to twenty minutes already – she realized that they are now about to cross the threshold.

She barely had the time to inhale again – and she did that again in order to further consolidate her strength – before they crossed the threshold, and despite everything that Peggy had told herself, the moment that they crossed into the room, her eyes widened.

The first thing that she noticed would be the ceiling, because even if she was still on her hands and knees as they entered the room, she turned her attention toward that direction as she realized that most of the moans that she was hearing was actually coming from that direction, and she merely had to look at the ceiling for a second or two in order to realize that her suspicions that that was where the moans were coming from are true.

Not even Peggy could count the number of young women who were hanging from the ceiling, and perhaps the fact that she found herself staring at the closest one had something to do with that. The women who were hanging from the ceiling are wearing some sort of latex body suit that covered their heads and hid their identities, but there are parts of their bodies that were exposed, including their breasts – and she could see that ropes were tied around their mounds, forcing them to become larger than they usually are – and their nether regions.

In the case of the latter, the reason why their holes were exposed was obvious, because Peggy could see that there are lit candles inserted into their assholes, and as those candles melted, the hot wax dripped onto the skin of the unfortunate woman who was hanging from the ceiling.

All of the women were restrained in the hogtied position, and because that position meant that they had to arch their backs, they also had to thrust their chests out. Having been in that position before – and here, she could not help but place a dark look on her face as she told herself that the first time that she had been in that position was just yesterday and it was in this castle – Peggy knew that the position made it appear as if their breasts were bigger than they usually are.

The thoughts of the beautiful British agent were interrupted a few moments later as something flickered at the corner of her eyes, and she could not help but turn her gaze toward the direction of the same. She was too late to see what it actually was, but when she turned her attention toward the floor, she saw the small puddle of white liquid that was there. That was actually the only thing that Peggy needed to see in order to realize that at least one of the women hanging from the ceiling was actually lactating.

As her thoughts turned toward that, she felt the need to cover her breasts, because while whatever enzyme or concoction it was that made her body produce milk before was no longer circulating in her system – which meant that her breasts are no longer filled with her milk – there was no guarantee that the general would not give her that same treatment again, and with a start, she found herself wondering if that was the reason why she had been brought here.

Perhaps she was brought here in order to replace – or even be added – to the women hanging from the ceiling, and those thoughts made Peggy wonder if all of the women who are hanging from the ceiling at that moment and serving as make-shift chandeliers were agents like her.

“Ah!” a loud scream coming from somewhere inside the room forced Peggy to turn her attention away from the woman hanging from the ceiling and toward the direction of where the scream came from. She saw the general standing there, and even with his back turned toward Peggy, she had no problem recognizing him.

Of course, as he was just standing there, it was pretty obvious that he was not the one who caused that scream that distracted Peggy, but it was also rather easy to see where the scream came from, because the general was obviously staring at the direction where the scream came from, and the only thing that she had to do was to turn her attention toward where the general was staring.

She was not the least bit surprised when she saw that the person who had screamed was a woman, indeed, it would have been far more remarkable if that was not the case. As for the scream that made Peggy turn her attention toward them, it was also easy to see where it came from, after all, when she turned her attention toward her direction, she was also able to see the man who was behind her, and judging from the position of the woman – she was bent over a desk with chains connected to cuffs on her wrists – relative to the man behind her – and the way that he was grunting and moving – it was obvious that he had his cock buried in her cunt.

“She still would not talk, but that is of no consequence,” the voice was rather familiar to Peggy, and before she knew it, she had already turned her attention toward the direction where the voice came from. As she had turned her gaze, it became unnecessary for her to try to put a face on the voice in her mind, after all, she could already see the face of the general, and it was obvious that the message that the general had just voice out was meant for her.

Indeed, she saw a smile appear on his face a few moments later, and even without her asking him, she knew that the smile was his reaction to seeing her looking at him. She parted her lips to say something, but the words that she had prepared were cut off as the general added, “We have something different planned for you though,” and at almost the same time that those words escaped from his lips, Peggy saw him incline his head toward his left hand side.

The action of the general forced the British agent to turn her attention toward that direction, and she blinked at the sight of the pillory. It was in an open position and there was no one secured on it, so she realized that she is the one who would be placed on it, but if she was being honest, the threat of being placed in such restraints was actually nothing compared to all the indignities and humiliation that she had already been made to suffer since she had arrived here.

That meant that there is still something that she was not seeing, but she was not given the time to even begin thinking about it, because a few moments later – and probably at some unseen signal from the general – the man who was holding her leash began to half-drag, half-lead her toward the direction of the stockade.

She supposed that she could have resisted more as she was placed on the pillory, but the thought that this was only the first part of whatever it is that they intend to her made her wonder exactly what the rest of this ordeal would be. By the time that she realized that she should be resisting more, she was already secured on the pillory, and no matter how much she tried, she could not remove her head or her hands from where they had been secured.

A hiss escaped from the lips of Peggy a few moments later as she felt a hand land on one of the cheeks of her ass, and though she could not be sure who it was that was now roughly caressing her bottom, if she were to lay odds, she would have bet that it was the general, after all, it was the general who spoke a few moments later.

“You have a very nice body, Ava,” the general said, reverting to using the name that she had chosen for herself when she first infiltrated the castle. She was not sure why the general was using that name again, but she did not have the time to truly ask herself because the general continued to speak, “To be honest, I was hoping to make you my mistress, but, it is rather fortunate that that would not be the case.”

Whatever it is that Peggy would have said in reply to what the general had said, it was cut off by a loud scream – though it was more in surprise than in pain – that escaped from the lips of Peggy a few moments later. The scream was loud enough that it also silenced the sound of flesh hitting flesh, because the reason why Peggy screamed the way that she did was because the general suddenly used that same hand that he had been using to caress her bottom in order to deliver a sharp slap on one of the cheeks of her ass.

Another scream escaped from the lips of Peggy – but again, it was more in surprise than in pain – as the general delivered another blow, but this time, she felt her hand land on her other cheek, and when he said that it was to keep things in balance a few moments later, she would have to admit that she had already expected that he would say as much.

She parted her lips to say something, but as if he already knew that that was what she was going to do, he once more slapped the cheeks of her ass – twice in quick succession this time – and the words that were supposed to come out of the lips of Peggy were drowned by the scream that escaped from her lips in reaction to those slaps landing on her body.

The beautiful agent could not be sure how he knew, but she realized that he knew that she was about to speak and the reason why he slapped her was so that she would not be able to. That much was obvious from the next words to escape from the mouth of the general a few moments later, “You do not have to speak right now, fraulien,” he said, and she felt him caressing her bottom again, though this time, there was more pain given the red marks that his slaps had left there, “I am sure that you would have many things that you would want to tell me soon.”

At that moment, the one thing that Peggy wanted to say to him was that she would never tell him anything, but again, it seemed as if he knew that she was about to speak, because he once more silenced her, though this time, rather than slapping her bottom with his palms, he instead leaned over her from behind her such that a few moments later, she could feel his chest against her back.

“Ah!” another scream escaped from the lips of Peggy, though this time, the reason for the scream was because the general had suddenly cupped both of her breasts from behind, and he was now squeezing them in between his fingers with such force that it felt as if he wanted to crush them.

“Unfortunately, we have ran out of the formula for making cows like you lactate,” the general said, “but no matter, you would have plenty of opportunity in the future to give me your milk for my enjoyment.”

He removed his hands from her breasts a few moments later, but Peggy knew better than to let out a sigh of relief when he felt him do that as she knew that she should take that not as a sign that her ordeal was over. She knew that she should take that as a sign that ordeal was just about to begin, and as if to provide her with confirmation that that is indeed the case, a few moments after the general had removed his hands from her breasts, she heard the sound of the general opening the zipper of his pants – though it was hard because of all the moans coming from the other women inside the room – and she imagined that he was taking his cock out of the confines of the pants that he was wearing.

The pretty agent got the conformation that she was correct a few moments later when she felt the bulbous tip of his cock against the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, and a few moments after she felt that tell-tale feeling, she inhaled to once more consolidate her strength and prepare herself for another round of violations.

Rather than push his manhood into her unwilling orifice, however, the general merely began to trace lines up and down the slit in between the lips of her cunt with the tip of his cock. She would readily admit that she was confused about what he was doing, but just as she was about to ask him about it, the words that were about to come out of her mouth were cut off as the general suddenly spoke, “I take it that the men have enjoyed using this hole?”

Even if it was not a rhetorical question, there was no way that Peggy was going to say anything in response to that. it would appear, however, that it was a rhetorical question, because the general did not actually say anything, and instead, he simply continued to speak even as he continued to move the tip of his cock up and down the slit that would lead to her most intimate of parts.

“That is good,” he said, and after he said that, he pushed his cock forward slightly, causing the lips of her cunt to part a bit in order to allow him entry, though again, he did not actually bury himself inside of her, indeed, she could feel that only a small portion of his cock had been pushed forward, and that he was not really inside of her yet.

“But I do not like using things that my subordinates had already used without it being cleaned,” and that was the only warning that he gave Peggy before he removed his cock from the position that it was in. She would have to admit that she was actually rather relieved when he removed his cock from her cunt as she allowed herself to believe that that would be the end of it. It did not take long, however, before she realized that she would rather have had him take her in her cunt again rather than go through with what he really wanted.

Exactly what the general wanted became clear to Peggy a few moments later, and the reason for that was because she felt the tip of his cock against the rim of her asshole. The moment that she felt that bulbous tip against the entrance to her sensitive anal canal, the eyes of Peggy widened, and she remembered what one of the three men that she had been given to had said just a few hours ago.

She was shaking her head before she knew it – and because of the way that she was restrained, she had no problem shaking her head, she only had a problem turning her attention toward the direction where the general now was – and soon, she was whimpering in protest, before she finally parted her lips to push word out, and this time, the general did not even bother to stop her from begging him.

“Please, not there, please,” she said.

She had never had anything in there before, and she was already imagining how painful it would be for her, but the general ignored the pleading words that were coming out of his mouth, and instead of placing distance between the tip of his cock and her anal canal, he instead thrust his hips forward a bit, causing the tip of his cock to push against the rim of her asshole. She could actually feel her anal sphincter opening in order to allow entry to the cock of the general.

Peggy tried to command her body to seal her brown hole, but as if to provide her with tangible evidence that she was failing, a few moments later, she felt the rim of her asshole widen even more as his cock moved in. Her eyes widened in reaction, and she tried to wiggle her hips in a vain attempt to get her off of him, but the only thing that she succeeded in doing was evidently to make him want her even more because she felt his cock bury itself deeper into her tight anal canal.”

“Ah!” the scream that escaped from the mouth of Peggy a few moments later was loud enough to wake up the dead, or at least, that was what it seemed like to her, after all, it was the loudest scream that had ever escaped from her lips since she had arrived here, indeed, it was the loudest scream that she had ever allowed to escape from her lips, but then again, that was understandable given that this is her first time being forced to take something into her anal canal.

The general once more leaned on her, and again, she could feel his chest against her back, and that was followed a few more moments later by the general cupping both of her breasts from behind. Now, the pain of her asshole being stretched was accompanied by the pain of her breasts being roughly handled, because the general did not bother to be gentle as he toyed around with her mounds, alternating between squeezing them with his hands to kneading them as roughly as possible.

Indeed, when he stopped playing with her breasts so that he could use the pad of his thumb and index fingers to play with her nipples instead, Peggy could not help but feel a bit of relief, though that relief was short-lived because the general not only returned his hands to her breasts again a few moments later, he was soon pushing his cock inside her anal canal again.

She heard him curse in German a few moments later, but that was followed by words that were spoken in English, and she knew that he was speaking her native tongue in order to ensure that she could understand what he was saying.

“This asshole is fucking tight, cow,” he said even as he tried to push himself deeper inside of her.

Peggy could feel the walls of her anal canal expanding in order to accommodate the invader, but it would appear that no matter how hard her body was trying to keep up with what he was doing, it was not enough. She felt the general remove his hands from her breasts a few moments later, and he placed them on either side of her hips so that he could use that as his leverage for what he had decided to do next.

With his hands on her hips, the beautiful agent could already imagine what the general was planning, so she was not the slightest bit surprised – or relieved for that matter – when she felt the cock inside of her moving out of her tight anal canal. She expected that he would keep the tip of his cock buried pass her anal sphincter so she was not the slightest bit surprised when that turned out to be the case, rather, she used that time to instead mentally prepare herself for what she was sure was coming next.

Even as she prepared herself, however, nothing could have prepared her for the pain that suddenly shot up her spine as the general suddenly thrust his cock with as much force as he could muster into her unprepared and unwilling anal canal. The pain was so much that, for a few moments, Peggy did not actually react, but a few moments later, a scream escaped from her lips, and that scream was so loud that her earlier scream when the general first penetrated her ass might actually qualify to be called silent.

Despite the pain that she felt, Peggy could also feel the general was not successful in plunging the entire length of his cock into her asshole, and as if to provide her with further evidence of that, she once more felt him pull the shaft of his cock out of her asshole. Once more, he used his hands on her hips as his leverage in order to bury as much as possible of his length into her hitherto virgin anal canal.

Soon, she could hear the “ah...ah...ah...,” sounds escaping from the lips of the general as she felt his cock moving in and out of her anal canal. Pain shot up her spine from the direction of her asshole and her anal canal toward the forefront of her brain, but the reaction that her body unconsciously decided to use in order to convince the general to pull out of her – tightening her anal canal even more – served only to make the general want to abuse her even more, and soon, he again pulled the shaft of his cock out of her tight anal canal in preparation for another round.

Peggy had lost count of the number of times that the general had pulled the shaft of his cock only for him to slam himself back inside of her after he had done it four times. As far as the beautiful agent was concerned, her world had descended into one of pain coming from the direction of her anal canal every time that he would thrust into her, and she found herself wishing that she was somewhere else.

There was no pleasure on the part of Peggy at what the general was doing, only pain. When she was taken in her cunt, she could at least feel a figurative fire burning between her loins to mark her pleasure, but with the general taking her anal virginity, there was only pain. She realized that that was the whole reason why the general was doing what he was doing, of course, because the pain that she was feeling at that moment was actually making her wish that the general had instead taken her in her cunt.

She was brought out of her reverie a few moments later as she felt the cock that was buried inside her anal canal twitch, and she knew exactly what that meant. Even if that was the case, however, Peggy could not even bother to muster the necessary strength with which to beg him to pull out of her, so when the cum of the general finally erupted from the tip of his cock a few moments later, she had not even tried to beg him to pull his cock out of her.

She also knew that it would have been useless to try to beg him to pull out of her, as well, and she realized that it would have just amused him to hear her begging him with desperation to pull out of her.

When he removed his cock from her soiled and violated asshole a few moments later, Peggy could have sworn that she heard an audible sound coming from the direction of her violated hole. She could also feel something warm spilling out of her asshole and she realized that that was the cum that the general had placed in her anal canal.

Her thoughts in regards to those fluids that are coming out of her body distracted her from the fact that at almost the same time that the general had removed his cock from her anal canal, he had made his way to a position in front of her. By the time that Peggy had realized that that was the case, the general was already in front of her, and his half erect cock was directly in front of the face of Peggy.

She tried to turn her attention away from his manhood, she really did, but the pillory that she was on limited her choices of where to turn her attention to. In the end, the general was already so close enough in front of her that no matter where she tried to turn her head to she could still see the manhood of the general.

The fact that he was standing in front of her was the only thing that Peggy needed in order to know what he would make her do next, and if she was being honest, there was actually no need for him to tell her to take his cock into her mouth before she realized that that was actually what he wanted her to do.

“Open up, cow,” she heard the general speak a few moments later, and at the same time that those words came out of his mouth, she felt him pressing the tip of his cock against the slit in between her lips. Even if her mouth was still closed, Peggy could have sworn that she could already taste not only his cum as it clung into that part of his manhood that was now in direct contact with her lips, but also a foreign taste that she would have laid odds would be the taste of her own asshole.

She made up her mind there and then that she would not open her mouth, and for a few moments, she was actually able to live up to the vow that she made for herself because she was able to keep her mouth close. Of course, the only reason why she was actually able to do that was because the general was tolerating her resistance, and the time when the general could no longer afford to wait for her to comply with his instructions soon came.

He marked that moment with a sigh, though for Peggy, it felt as if the sigh was more theatrical than anything. She did not have the time to think too much about it though as soon, the general was pushing his cock against her lips even more, and she was forced to turn her complete attention toward that silent battle that was going on between the two of them.

There was a part of Peggy that knew that she was going to lose this match even as she struggled to keep her lips closed. She could feel the tip of his cock as it pushed against the slit in between her lips, and she could feel him trying to pry the figurative doors to her warm and wet orifice open, but for the time being, it would appear that she was able to fend off his advances. It was not, however, going to last forever, and it would appear that the general had finally lost his patience a few moments later as he reached forward with his other hand.

Peggy thought that he was going to slap her in order to force her to scream so that her lips would part and he would drive his cock forward when that happened, or barring that, she thought that he would place his hand on her chin and use that as his leverage to force her to part her lips. In the end, however, it turned out that it was neither, as the general simply used his hand to pinch her nose, cutting off her oxygen supply, and as soon as her oxygen became too low, before she could stop herself, she already parted her lips.

That was exactly the moment that the general was waiting for, thus, even when Peggy parted her lips in order to take a deep breath, no oxygen actually entered through her mouth, and the reason for that was because at that exact same moment, the general pushed his cock into her warn and wet oral orifice, forcing her cheeks – and her eyes – to bulge as his soiled cock buried itself into her mouth.

The taste of his cock and his cum was not actually something that Peggy was a stranger to, after all, she had been forced to take his cock into her mouth before, and the foreign taste that clung onto the surface of her tongue as the same made contact with the shaft of his cock was not exactly new to her as well, after all, she had already concluded that that was the taste of her own asshole when she first tasted it as the general was pressing the tip of his cock against her then closed lips less than five minutes ago.

She fought the urge to gag as she realized that she was tasting her own asshole in her mouth, but then she realized that even if she were to gag at that moment, it would not have actually been visible because of the cock that was buried in her mouth.

“You know what you have to do,” the general said a few moments later, and if she was being honest, the beautiful agent would have to admit that she does know what the general wanted her to do.

Naturally, it was something that she does not want to do, but even if that was the case, she realized that it was not as if she had a choice in the matter, and soon enough, she was forcing herself to lick the underside of the shaft of his cock while the same was buried inside her mouth.

‘ _It is the only way that he would pull it out,’_ she thought.

She dared not turn her attention toward the direction of his face, not because she was sure that he was looking at her at that moment, but because she was sure that he was looking at her at that moment with a lecherous smile on his face, and that was the last thing that she wanted to see.

Peggy was able to ignore the taste coming from the thing that was in her mouth a few moments later and she was actually able to pretend that she was sucking on some candy like she did when she was young, but the general somehow realized what she was doing, and the next words to come out of his mouth were intended to remind her of where she was at that moment, “Well, how does your asshole taste, cow?” he asked her.

She was actually rather grateful that he had his cock in her mouth at that moment, not because she enjoyed what she was doing, but because the fact that this cock was in her mouth at that moment precluded her from having to say anything in response to the question that he had asked. She was quite sure that she would have cursed him there and then if she had been given the chance to speak.

He did pull his cock out of her mouth, however, though that was because a full minute after he had asked the question, she realized that she does not actually have to answer the question that he asked.

As soon as he removed his cock from her mouth, he grabbed the leash that was still connected to the collar that was wrapped around her neck, causing no small amount of confusion to appear on the face of Peggy. It seemed to her that there was no need for him to grab that leash because she was not going anywhere, though before she could truly come up with some scenarios that would explain the actions of the general, the question became moot as the general suddenly removed the restraints that kept Peggy secure on the pillory.

He was actually helping her get off of the medieval form of torture and humiliation, but while she was willing to allow him to help her off of the same, she realized that there was a reason why he removed her from her restraints, and that reason became clear a few moments later as the general then pulled on her leash in such a way that she soon found herself staring at a puddle behind her. It took her less than five seconds to realize that that puddle was the cum that had spilled from her abused asshole.

“Clean it,” the general ordered a few moments later, but rather than complying with the instruction that he had given her, Peggy instead turned her gaze toward him, and when she did so, the expression on her face had morphed into one of incredulity and outrage in response to the order that he had given.

It would appear, however, that the general was expecting exactly that, as a few moments later, she felt the general pulling hard on her leash, dragging her closer and closer toward the puddle, and he did not stop dragging her until she found herself on her hands and knees with her chin directly over the said puddle.

“I said, clean it,” the general said, and this time, he did not wait for her to register her dissent as she suddenly felt one of his hands at the back of her head. The eyes of Peggy widened as she realized what his intention was when he placed his hand at the back of her head, but even if that was the case, it was already far too late for her to do anything about it, and soon, she could feel him using that as his leverage to force her head closer and closer toward the floor.

The effect of that, of course, was that her face was forced to move closer and closer toward the direction of the puddle.

She tried her best to resist, but it was in vain and soon, she felt the warm cum as it made contact with her chin. That, apparently, was some sort of signal, because as soon as that happened, the general repeated his command, “Clean it, cow,” he demanded from her.

Peggy may have made up her mind that she would not follow that instruction, but that was before the general had pushed her face so close to the floor that part of it – even if it was just a small part – was already dipped into the said puddle. She knew that she had no choice in the matter, and so, with great reluctance, she parted her lips.

Her tongue did not actually come out of the confines of her mouth just yet, rather, when Peggy parted her lips, it was so that a whimper of helplessness and resignation could escape from her mouth. Even she was not sure why she allowed that sound to escape through her lips, as she was sure that even the most pitiful sound that she could make at that moment would not be enough to convince the general to take back the order that she had been given.

He did remove his hand from the back of her head, but then again, the reason for that was because Peggy had already started to clean the puddle. In other words, he removed his hand from the back of her head only when she had already started to do what she was supposed to do.

“After you are done with that,” the general suddenly said, “we can begin your interrogation.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Marvel Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**FIVE**

She tried her best not to think about the taste that clung onto the tip of her tongue, but if she was being honest, she would have to admit that it was not an easy feat. She ran her mind through some of the procedures that she had learned while she was training to be an agent, but even as those procedures run through her mind, the taste of the puddle of cum that she was licking off of the surface of the floor in front of her cut through her thoughts, forcing her to return to the present, at the same time that she is forced to think about the taste of the same.

Peggy could not turn her gaze toward the direction behind her, not only because she was forced on a position that saw her bring her face as close as possible to the floor – and to do that, she had to raise her hips which meant that her abused ass was raised in the air as well – but also because she knew that if she were to turn her gaze behind her, then the first thing that she would see would be the smirking face of the man who had forced her into this position that she had found herself in.

Unfortunately, the only thing that she could think of doing in order to distract herself from turning her attention toward that direction was by returning her full attention upon the puddle in front of her, and as she once more used her tongue to lick the surface of the puddle in front of her, she was not only reminded of the way that dogs lick water off of their bowl, but also of the fact that the puddle of liquid that she was licking off of the floor at that moment was actually cum that had spilled from her abused asshole, after said asshole had been used by the same man who was now watching her humiliate and degrade herself for his pleasure.

Not even the knowledge that she was not the only woman in the room at that moment – and here, she heard a moan coming from one of the many other women who are stuck in the same room as her – provided her with any sort of relief, indeed, when she heard a moan escape from one of them, the pretty British agent was reminded that most of the other women who are in this room with her were actually restrained and hanging from the ceiling in such a way that candles had been inserted into their most intimate of parts, and those candles were lit, which meant that they are melting, with the wax from the melted candles slowly but surely coating their mounds with wax.

Peggy forced herself to lick the floor again, but at the same time that she did, she heard another moan escape from the lips of one of the women hanging from the ceiling, and a shudder went up and down her spine as she could not help but imagine herself hanging from that ceiling as well, with a lit candle inserted pass the lips of her cunt and slowly melting, coating her mound with hot wax even as she shuddered and moan in pleasure and pain. She wondered exactly how the unfortunate young women hanging from the ceiling at that moment would be able to remove the wax, but before she could come up with an answer, she mentally shook her head and forced herself to return to the present.

It was at that moment that the ‘agent’ side of her mind came back to play, and as she forced herself to once more lick some of the cum off of the floor in front of her, she tried to think of a way to escape from this place. Of course, when she escapes, she would be bringing the man that she was supposed to rescue with her, though even if she wanted to bring the other women that she could see at the moment with her, Peggy knew that it would almost be impossible, after all, it would be easier to move if their party is small.

‘ _I’ll come back for them,’_ she promised herself, yet at the same time that she made that promise, she had to remind herself that she would first have to get out of this predicament that she was in first, and as if the general could read her mind, a few moments later, she felt him place his hands on the cheeks of her ass. The only protest that Peggy could have made at that moment was a whimper that escaped from her lips, but even if it was obvious that the general heard the sound that she had made, he ignored it, indeed, a few moments later, the general was roughly kneading the cheeks of her ass and he would occasionally squeeze them in between the fingers of his hands, causing more moans to escape from the lips of Peggy.

The only way that she could stop herself from thinking about what the general was doing to her was to focus on the puddle of cum in front of her, and she was so desperate to find a way to distract herself that when she saw that the puddle in front of her was actually close to being completely cleaned, for a few moments, she felt a sense of distress.

That distress that she was feeling did not last long, of course, because as she realized that even the puddle of cum had already disappeared meant that she would soon be released from the position that she was in.

The general must have realized that as well, because he soon removed his hands from the cheeks of her ass, though not before he squeezed them both rather violently one more time. The way that he had removed his hands from the cheeks of her ass told her that he was actually rather disappointed at the fact that he had to remove his hands from there.

A surprised scream escaped from the lips of Peggy a few moments later as she felt the collar wrapped around her neck tightening, and it actually took her a second or two to realize that it was the whole of the collar that was tightening, rather, it was just the front part of the collar. At the same time that she realized that, she also realized that the reason for that was because someone was pulling hard on the leash that was attached to the collar and that someone was behind her.

“Up on your feet, cow,” the voice of the general gave Peggy the confirmation – though it was not one that she really needed – that it was the general who was pulling hard on the leash attached to the collar that was actually the only thing that the beautiful British agent was wearing.

She found herself staring at the general even as he stared at her, but it was obvious that while Peggy was staring at the face of the man that she vowed she would someday kill, the general was staring instead at the rest of her body. Indeed, a few moments later, she got confirmation that she was staring at her breasts when he suddenly said, “I regret the fact that I cannot milk you right now, cunt, I would have loved to drink your milk right now.”

Peggy did not say anything in response to that statement as she knew that the negative words that would have escaped from her mouth had she spoken at that moment would have only landed her in hot water. The fact that she had not said anything meant that the general turned his attention away from her breasts and toward the direction of her cunt, and because Peggy was staring at him when he turned his attention toward the direction of the lips of her womanhood, she was able to note the smirk that appeared on the face of the general a few moments later.

She, however, was not able to say anything – not that she would have anyway – before the general said, “And I like your cunt, cow, it is fucking tight and pleasurable to use.”

Peggy was sure that her face had turned red in response to that statement, but it turned red out of anger and not humiliation or embarrassment. The general knew that as well, after all, his next words confirmed that, “Are you getting embarrassed with your Master complimenting you, cow?” he asked sarcastically, but before Peggy could answer, the general added, “Soon, you would do anything for compliments from me.”

Before Peggy could say – or even think – anything, the general pulled on the leash that was connected to the collar that she was wearing again, and she was so taken aback by what he had just done that she actually lost her balance and stumbled forward. Fortunately, she was able to catch herself before her face was once more introduced to the floor, though it was not because of any action on the part of the general.

Indeed, the general continued to half-drag, half-lead her, and it was not long before she realized that he was leading her back to the stockade. A few moments later, he ordered her to return to the stockade, and though there was a part of Peggy that tried to tell her that she would be better off obeying him at that moment, that part of her was now the minority because the greater part of her mind was now insisting that she should resist him.

Whatever form of resistance it was that Peggy was thinking, however, died before it could manifest itself, and it did not die in silence, because a few moments later, a scream escaped from the lips of the beautiful agent even as she felt electricity being forced into her body from the collar that she was wearing.

The current ended just a second or two after it had been activated, but it had done its job in the sense that Peggy now knew that the general actually has the option of shocking her into submission. Exactly why he had not used it before now was not something that Peggy was curious about because at that moment, the only thing that the pretty agent was thinking about was how to avoid being reminded of the fact that the collar that she was wearing has a shock function.

It was not surprising, therefore, that a few moments later saw the beautiful agent once more secured in the stockade.

“I know I promised that I would interrogate you now, cow,” the general said, “but I remembered that I needed to reward one of my subordinates for breaking your cover.”

The eyes of the British agent widened at that moment as she realized that the person who had caused her to fall into this hell that she was now in was finally going to reveal himself. She made a mental note to remember exactly who the man is so that she could someday return and make him regret the fact that he had chosen to follow her, but a few moments later, instead of a man walking into the field of vision of Peggy, she instead saw a rather large dog place itself in front of her.

She would readily admit to some confusion, but then her mouth dropped open as she realized that this dog was actually the one who had broken her cover. Her mind went into overdrive at that moment as she began to think of exactly how the general was going to reward the dog using her, but though her mind was easily able to understand what was about to happen, Peggy herself was in denial until the moment that the general had pretty much confirmed what she had already suspected.

“Like all of our dogs here in the castle, Neville here is trained to fuck cows like you into submission,” the general said, “but first, we need to add to your decorations.”

He disappeared from her field of view for a few moments, leaving only the dog that Peggy was now sure was going to force its cock into her body in a few minutes in her field of vision. The pretty agent tried her best to turn her gaze away from the animal, but because of the way that she was restrained, that was not actually possible.

‘ _Please leave me alone, please,’_ Peggy thought at the same time that she mouthed the words toward the direction of the animal that was in front of him. She found herself praying that the animal could understand the words that she was forming with her mouth, but because the animal just stared at her, she was forced to conclude that even if the dog could understand what she was saying, it was not going to obey any instruction or plea coming from her.

The way that the dog was seated in front of her was also deliberate, and that was something that Peggy realized when she saw the penis of the animal jutting out in between its hind legs. She fought the urge go groan when she saw the animal cock, and she tried to shake her head – with some limited success – as she tried, in vain, to find another way to spare herself from the ordeal that she knew she was about to go through.

As she tried to find a way, she found herself thinking about what she would be feeling when that animal cock forced its way into her tight vaginal canal, and as she mind went into overdrive trying to imagine that, she could actually feel a figurative flame starting in between her loins.

The beautiful agent was forced out of her reverie a few moments later, and this time, the catalyst that brought her out of her reverie was the sure feeling that there was someone who was standing to her side. She may not be able to turn her gaze toward that direction, but she actually did not need to as it was obvious that it was General Schmidtt, after all, he is the only person inside this dungeon that was not restrained in one form or another.

Indeed, she was able to get confirmation that it was him who was positioned to her side a few moments later when she felt his hands on her body, specifically, she felt him once more playing with her breasts, cupping one of them with one of his hands and alternating between gently and roughly squeezing her mounds in between his fingers until a few moments later when he began to use the pad of his thumb and index finger to play with the nipples capping her breast.

That Peggy found this rather arousing was actually evidenced by a moan that escaped from the lips of the beautiful agent a few moments later, and it was actually a moan that she tried to stop from escaping from her lips.

“Ah!” a scream escaped from the lips of Peggy a few moments later as the general stopped paying with the nipple clapping her breasts. One may think that she would have been relieved when the general stopped playing with her nipples, and she was, but at the same time that the general had stopped, he inserted something sharp into her tit, and she actually felt it pierce through her nipple before going out opposite the direction where it was inserted.

Whatever pain it was that Peggy had felt before, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling at that moment, and yet, even as that scream escaped from her lips, the beautiful agent knew that her ordeal was not yet over, after all, she has two breasts, and a few moments later, the general was giving her other tit the exact same treatment that he had given the first one before she inserted the needle through her tit.

Her fears were proven true a few moments later, as another scream escaped from her lips in reaction to the sensation of pain that shot from the direction of her other tit toward the forefront of her brain, and again, the sensation of pain came from the fact that the general had inserted a needle across that particular nipple.

“You do not need to worry about these, cow,” the general said at the same time that he made his way back into the field of vision of Peggy, “You’d still produce milk for my consumption even with those needles in your tits.”

Despite the pain that she was feeling at that moment, Peggy was actually able to place an angry expression on her pretty face as she stared at the direction of the general. As she had expected, however, his reaction to the angry look that she was giving him was a smile, and that was all that Peggy needed to see in order to know that he did not really care about her being angry at him, indeed, from the way that that smirk that he was wearing at that moment morphed, the beautiful agent suspected that he preferred it that she was angry at him.

She heard him say something in German – and it sounded like a curse to her, though she could not be sure because he spoke so quickly – before he reverted back to English a few moments later, “the dog could wait,” he said.

Peggy did not have to ask him what he was talking about, because a few moments later, she watched him open the zipper of his pants and he soon fished his cock out of the confines of the same. It did not take long before he was pressing the tip of the same against the slit in between her lips, but this time, rather than resist being forced to suck on the cock of the general, Peggy actually parted her lips to allow his manhood entry into her warm and wet oral orifice.

The reason why she consented this time was because she told herself that if she could make him cum and please him, then he would perhaps not go through with his promise to let the dog have her. If she was being honest, the beautiful British agent would have to admit that she was afraid of the dog and that she would do anything if it meant not being given to the animal.

She felt her cheeks bulge even as the general forced her to take his cock as deep as possible into her throat with one stroke, and indeed, she felt the tip of his manhood against the back of her throat a few moments later. She mentally prepared herself before she tried to wrap her tongue around the girth of his cock, but it would appear that the general was not even going to wait for her, because a few moments later, he placed both of his hands on either side of her head.

Peggy knew what that was preparatory for, of course, but before she could prepare herself for it, the general began to saw his cock in and out of her warm and wet mouth, using his grip on the top of her head as his leverage to increase the speed with which he was doing it. Soon, only “gagh...gagh...gagh...,” sounds were escaping from the lips of Peggy, and that was even if she was actually begging him – or at least trying to – to slow down.

It was obvious that he intended to cum as soon as possible, and while there was a part of Peggy that was relieved that that was the case, the greater part of her was actually horrified as she realized that the only reason he was moving as fast as possible was so that he could give her to the dog as soon as possible.

Indeed, a look of horror actually crossed her features a few moments later as she felt the cock that was buried inside her mouth twitch. It was a tell-tale sign that the general was about to cum and release his seed, but at that moment, that was actually the last thing that Peggy wanted. She tried to beg him – though she was actually begging him not to give her to the dog – but because of that same cock that she was trying to keep in her mouth still in her warm and wet oral orifice, the only sounds that escaped from the lips of Peggy were desperate moans that actually made no sense.

A few moments later saw the general remove his cock from her mouth, and it was such a surprising move that for a few moments, the lips of Peggy actually formed an ‘O’ that was the right size of the cock of the general to enter back into her warm and wet oral orifice. She still had that ‘O’ on her face when the tip of the cock of the general exploded – figuratively, of course – and his warm and fresh seed erupted from the tip of the same, and because the general had made sure that the tip of his cock was pointed to her face, when his seed did erupt from the tip of his cock, most of it landed on the face of Peggy where it quickly cooled, forming a mask that was made entirely of cum.

“You look good with cum coating your face, cow,” the general said, forcing Peggy out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen into until the moment that she was brought out of the same. As she came out of the reverie, however, she realized that the general was already returning his spent manhood back into his pants, and the sight of that caused no small amount of panic to shoot up and down the spine of Peggy.

The beautiful agent was panicking so much that, a few moments later, she was actually screaming, “Master, please, please, fuck me, please!”

She could see the smile that formed on the face of the general in response to those words, and that smile that he was wearing told her that he was aware that she was only saying the words that were coming out of her mouth because she did not want to be given to the dog. At the same time, that smile that he was wearing was also his silent way of promising her that, soon, those same words would be coming out of her mouth, and she would mean everything that she was saying.

Rather than say anything in response to the words coming out of the mouth of the beautiful British agent, the general instead turned his attention toward the direction of the dog. The horror that crossed the features of Peggy at that moment would have been obvious to anyone watching her, but at that moment, with the general turning his gaze toward the dog, no one was actually watching her.

If there was one positive thing that she could take comfort in at that moment, it was the fact that no one was looking at her when she suddenly screamed in response to the calm and deliberate words that escaped from the mouth of the general, words that were directed not toward Peggy, but toward the dog that was patiently waiting at the side of the dungeon.

“Neville, mount,” the general said, and as the dog let out a triumphant yelp a few moments later, the general finally returned his attention toward the direction of Peggy. It was just too bad that when he turned his attention to her, she had already turned her attention away from him so that she could watch as the dog crossed across the room. Peggy would have preferred to keep her gaze on the dog, but because she was in the stockade, it was not long before the animal disappeared from her field of vision.

“He is named after your former prime minister,” the general said a few moments later.

Peggy would have said something in response to that, but the words that had already formed in his mind and she was about to say disappeared into oblivion a few moments later as she felt the frown paws of the dog on the cheeks of her ass. Unlike the general, the dog did not bother to squeeze the cheeks of her ass in between the palm of his paws – though Peggy seriously doubted that the dog would have been able to do that in the first place – and instead, it went straight to moving those paws forward until a few moments later, Peggy could feel those paws straddling her.

She was not sure if the dog had deliberately chosen that part of her back, but when the dog bent its frown paws a few moments later so that it can embrace her from behind, she could feel those paws brushing against her breasts, and the needles that the general had inserted across her nipples, causing lightning bolts of pain to shoot up her spine and to the forefront of her brain.

Peggy soon found herself forced to manage those lightning bolts of pain as they ignited from her nipples and shot up to the front of her brain, yet a few moments later – and another scream escaped from the lips of the agent – even that pain that she was trying so hard to contain became of secondary importance as she felt the tip of the canine cock pressing against the slit in between the lips of her womanhood.

“Master, please,” Peggy tried to speak, and she allowed those words to escape from her lips as she knew that at that moment, it was only the general who could spare her from this ordeal that she was about to go through.

A few moments later, the general killed her hopes as he suddenly said, “Even if I wanted to stop him, I cannot get him off of you now,” as he was speaking, he was walking toward her front, so that by the time that he stopped speaking, he was actually standing in front of her. As he was already standing in front of her, the beautiful agent had no problem seeing the smirk on his face as he added, “You would just have to let him finish.”

Whatever it was that Peggy would have said in response to the words that the general had said was cut off by a loud scream that suddenly escaped from the lips of the beautiful agent, and the scream that escaped from her lips was the result of the sensation that she felt as the canine cock behind her forced the lips of her womanhood to part.

Less than a fraction of a second later, she felt the canine cock enter her most intimate of parts, and as the shaft of the dog cock rubbed against the inner walls of her vaginal canal, another pleading scream escaped from the lips of Peggy.

This time, the scream that escaped from her lips elicited a reaction from the general, as he silently said, “You’ll just excite him even more if you scream like that.”

There may have been some truth in the statement that the general had said, because even before he finished speaking, Peggy could already feel the dog behind him remove the shaft of his cock from the confines of her vaginal canal, only for him to slam himself back inside of her. It did not take long before the animal was repeating the process, and Peggy found herself unable to do anything but to just take everything that was being given to her.

It was at that moment that the pretty British agent realized two things.

The first was that the animal was using a pace that was far faster than what she was used to because it was driven by pure biology in order to perpetuate its race. It had no idea that there was no way that it could impregnate Peggy even if it forced its cock in and out of her unwilling cunt using the pace that it was using at that moment.

Peggy also realized that even if a part of her mind was disgusted at the fact that the cock inside of her unwilling cunt at that moment was not human, there was no way that she could use that to douse the figurative flames that were burning between her loins. Indeed, if she was being honest, at that moment, the figurative flames that were burning in between her loins were actually increasing in temperature, and she knew that that meant that she was getting aroused.

Somehow, the general realized that because a few moments later, she was forced to turn her gaze back toward him in reaction to him placing one of his hands at the side of her face. The way that he placed his hand on the side of her face was almost tender, but the words that escaped from his lips a few moments later reminded Peggy of the fact that this man in front of her do not even see her as a human like him at that moment, “You look as if you are enjoying yourself, cow,” he said, before his face broke into a smirk as he added, “Well, that is not surprising, after all, aside from being a cow, you are also a slut.”

Whatever tenderness it was that Peggy may have felt when the general touched her face faded at that moment, and it was not only because of the words that the general had uttered. It was because after he had finished saying what he had said, he suddenly withdrew that same hand from her face, before he used that same hand to slap her.

The gaze of Peggy turned opposite the direction where the slap had came from, but even if that was the case, the pain that she felt at that moment was nothing compared to the pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her when the figurative fire that was burning in between her loins finally hit a temperature that caused the beautiful agent to lose control over herself.

Indeed, instead of a scream of pain escaping from her lips in reaction to the slap that the general had given her, a moan of pure pleasure actually escaped from the lips of Peggy, and that moan marked the exact moment in time when her control finally slipped and she felt her spunk flood whatever space remained inside her most intimate of parts.

The spunk that Peggy had produced actually helped the canine who had its cock buried in her cunt, because the spunk that she released made her vaginal canal sleeker and that allowed the dog to actually increase the pace with which it was moving its cock in and out of her cunt, and, much to the surprise of Peggy, the animal actually was able to increase his pace a few more notches.

“Ah...ah...ah...,” sounds escaped from the lips of the British agent, but these sounds that were escaping from her lips had nothing to do with the orgasm that she had just had, indeed, the pace with which the dog was now fucking her was such that Peggy had actually forgotten that she just had an orgasm, with whatever pleasure that was brought out of the same fading away to be replaced by the physical pain and the utter humiliation that the dog was giving her.

The pain and the humiliation that she was feeling at that moment was so much that when the dog let out a howl of triumph and pleasure a few moments later – which she took as a sign that the dog was about to reach its release – she actually let out a sigh of relief.

Even Peggy realized that the sigh of relief that she gave was one that was premature, however, as she felt the warm seed of the dog erupt from the tip of its cock while the same was still buried inside of her most intimate of parts. She could actually imagine the seed of the dog entering her womb, but she took comfort in the fact that there was no way that the seed of the animal would be able to fertilize her eggs.

That knowledge did nothing to assuage the humiliation that she was feeling, however, as she suddenly realized that an animal had flooded her birthing canal with its seed after it had finished using her body for its own pleasure, and there are people – because even if the other women in the room were restrained, some of them could actually see what was happening to her, while everyone else had, without a doubt, had heard what was happening – who are there with them.

The greatest reason why she felt humiliated at that moment, however, would have to be the fact that even if the dog had already finished hosing her most intimate of parts with its seed, it refused to withdraw its cock from her abused cunt, and indeed, a few moments later, her eyes widened at the same time that she felt the canine cock that was buried inside her swell, locking it in place in such a way that even if the dog would have wanted to remove its cock from her abused cunt, it probably would not be able to do that.

“Don’t tell me that you do did not know about this, cow,” the general suddenly said, and as he spoke, Peggy was forced to turn her gaze toward him. she was, however, unable to say anything before the general explained, “Some animals had to find a way to make sure that their seed would fertilize the eggs of the female, and for dogs, that method was by locking their cocks inside the cunts of the bitches for a few minutes.”

Once more, Peggy was not able to say anything in response to the words that the general had uttered, and this time, the reason was because the general burst out laughing a few moments later. By the time that he had stopped laughing, he was ready to speak again, and that meant that Peggy was, once more, unable to say anything.

“Next time, I’ll have you locked in a stockade with wheels, then I’ll have the dog drag you with its cock still buried in your cunt in the hallways,” the general said, “I bet those idiots upstairs would fall over themselves watching that.”

Peggy placed another angry look on her face even if she was already aware that even the angriest look that she could give him would have had no effect. It was, however, the only thing that she could do, so she did not stop herself from giving that angry look.

This time, however, it would appear that he had noticed the angry look that she was giving him, and she was actually able to see as he turned his attention toward her at the same time that he parted his lips to say something in response to the expression that Peggy was giving him. Whatever it was that he was going to say, however, was effectively cut off as a black ball rolled into the space in between where Peggy was restrained and the general.

She stared at the black ball that suddenly appeared in front of her, and using her peripheral vision, she could tell that the general was also staring at it with a confused expression on his face. That confused expression that he was wearing was the only thing that she needed to see in order to confirm that she had no idea what the ball was.

It took Peggy less than a fraction of a second later to identify the ball as a bomb of some sort, and she parted her lips to say something. She was actually not sure if she was able to push any sound out of her mouth, because the next thing that she knew, everything had turned dark, and that was followed by merciful silence that lulled Peggy into a state where she could think no more.

***

The sound that the rotors made was very familiar to Peggy, and it was the sound that brought her back to full consciousness. She could feel the fabric that was covering her body as well as a blanket that had been thrown over her, but she could still feel the pain coming from her breasts, and as she remembered what the general had inserted through her nipples, her eyes flashed open and she found herself fully awake even as she pushed herself away from whatever surface it was that she was resting upon.

It was, however, the wrong thing to do, because as she pushed herself off of the surface that she was lying on, she actually hit her forehead at something metallic, and the pain made her world spin for a bit before she brought her right hand up to massage that exact spot on her forehead that hit the metal thing.

“Easy, Agent Carter,” the voice that broke her out of her reverie was rather familiar to her, but instead of making her panic, it actually soothed her. Unable to stop herself, she turned her attention toward the direction where the voice came from, and she found herself staring at the smiling face of Doctor Abraham Erskine.

A confused expression crossed her features, and the question of what he was doing in here and where they are at that moment were not the only questions that Peggy wanted to ask, because it was obvious that they are no longer in Castle Kaufmann. It was at that moment that she remembered the sound of the rotors that were the sound that brought her back to consciousness in the first place, and she blinked as she realized that they are airborne.

Just because they were airborne at that moment, and just because he is with the man whom she was supposed to rescue, however, did not mean that they are not still in the custody of General Schmidtt.

“You are safe, do not worry,” the doctor said a few moments later. He had evidently realized that Peggy was panicking, and he quickly added, “We are heading to England now, your people have come to pick us up,” he lowered his voice a bit and quickly added, “They have no idea what had happened to you, of course, as I did not think that it would be proper for me to tell them about it.”

She was actually grateful to him for that, and she was about to say as much, but at the same time that she parted her lips to push the words out, she was distracted by the sound of the curtain that separated the place where they were in from the rest of the aircraft – and it was only at that moment that Peggy had even noticed that that was there – was suddenly pulled open, and she found herself staring at a man wearing the rank insignia of a squadron leader on the flight suit that he was wearing.

“Agent Carter?” the man asked, and at the same time that Peggy nodded, she realized that he already knew what the answer to the question was. The only reason he made the question was to make sure that she knew exactly who she was and so that he could assess her health and mental condition at that moment. She would have actually allowed herself to lose herself in those thoughts if not for the fact that the man in front of her suddenly extended his hand toward her, and she unconsciously took it in her own.

“Congratulations on a job well done, Agent,” the man said, shaking her hand once before he let go. It was only after he had let go of her hand that he added, “We should be arriving in England in four hours, Agent, may I suggest that you take that time to rest for a bit?”


End file.
